The Wolf Girl
by LunaWolfxoxo
Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member of Fairy Tail. She finds something about her history there but would she like it or regret she exist. Couples: Natsu x Lucy (NALU); Gajeel x Levy (GALE) and many more. Please read my first story and tell me if it sucked or it was good. :) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT MY OCs (((Changed Title)))
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

It had been months since the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail won and we got our old guild back (the castle looking one). I was wearing my original traveling outfit with the blue and white shirt, blue skirt, my holder belt, black boots, my keys and whip, and finally my blue bow. I walked into Fairy Tail, and then I saw Natsu and Gray fighting while Erza was eating cake. I sighed and walked over to Levy- chan.

'Hey Lu- chan. How are you doing?' Levy asked.

'Fine, hey what you doing?' I asked.

'Reading about dragon slayers.' Levy answered.

'Why?' I asked.

'Learn more about them and stuff.' Levy said, I nodded and wonder what to do. Lisanna turned out to quit Fairy Tail and she moved somewhere, even though we were best friends while Natsu was sad but got over it. Elfman and Mirajane still get to see her which they both love to do. Then Erza stopped the boys but Natsu ended up bumping into me while Gray got hit into a wall.

'Natsu get off me!' I yelled, he got up quickly and helped me too. He ran towards Gray to fight again, I swear he never learns. Then the guild doors flew open and stood there was a girl at my age (17) she had brown hair(which was curly and she had a bang on the right side of her face) with a purple streak, she had a tan with purple eyes. She was as tall as me and she wore a purple shirt with a black wolf, black skirt, and purple shoes. Plus she had a purple belt holding a katana. She walked in and was confused, so I went towards her to greet her.

'Hi, what brings you Fairy Tail?' I asked. She looked at me and smile.

'Hi, well I'm here to sign up.' She said.

'Great, well my name is Lucy Heartfilia.' I said.

'Nice to meet you Lucy- chan. My name is Luna Wolf.' Luna said, I had to say it was unique name. I led her to Mirajane to get her stamp of Fairy Tail, she put it on her below her right hand where the vein is, plus it has a black outline and purple in the inside. Then Mirajane yelled that Luna was a new member and all the boys were all over her asking questions and junk. Then she answered them all.

'Well my magic is Wolf magic. I'm 17. Not a single child. I have a family member here. I do have a pet.' She answered them all, but I wondered about Wolf magic.

'What is Wolf magic?' Natsu asked. He always noisy on what kind of magic people had.

'Wolf magic is a forbidden magic. It controls wolves, make them out of anything, and I can become one myself. Plus it's the most powerful during a full moon.' Luna said, everyone was stunned including Master. Then Luna kind of jump and whistle and everyone wondered why.

'Why are you doing that wolf girl?' Gajeel said, but Luna ignored him. Then all of a sudden a wolf came, it was a black wolf with a white belly and paws. Also it had blue eyes. It growled at Gajeel and came next to Luna.

'Who's the dog?' Gray asked.

'His name is Ace, my partner and best friend.' Luna answered; I swear she was really cool. Then she looked at it and smiled.

'Ace can you say hi please for me.' Luna said with puppy eyes towards her dog.

'Fine since you did it like that. Hey what's up?' Ace said, everyone jumped in fear. The Exceeds went towards it and they all talked. Plus he got his stamp on his paw and it was purple; also on his right paw.

'Hey do you know where Bickslow?' Luna asked.

'Why?' I asked, and then I saw her smile at me. I yelled at Bickslow to come down and he finally came.

'What do you want?' He said, and then I pointed at Luna and Bickslow looked at her and ran towards her.

'Luna!' Bickslow yelled. She got up and ran towards him and they hugged each other.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why?' I asked, and then I saw her smile at me. I yelled at Bickslow to come down and he finally came.

'What do you want?' He said, and then I pointed at Luna and Bickslow looked at her and ran towards her.

'Luna!' Bickslow yelled. She got up and ran towards him and they hugged each other.

'Nee-san I missed you so much!' Luna yelled. Everyone was shocked and I think Mirajane and Freed passed out.

'I missed you Luna and I thought I lost you.' Bickslow said and I swear I saw him cried.

'I'm sorry I ran away.' She cried. I swear it was touching and I cried myself. Bickslow just patted her head and hugged her more. After a few minutes they went apart and just looked at each other.

'Bickslow can I see your face again?' Luna asked, Oh no I thought since Bickslow had crazy hair. He took off his helmet and Luna stared at him.

'Bickslow you're coming with me.' Luna said.

'Luna I swear I'm sorry but don't cut it.' Bickslow pleaded. In the end Luna dragged Bickslow to a room and him screaming help but no one did anything but laugh.

'Hey Natsu do you wonder how they related?' I asked, he nodded his head no. Then Gray bumped into Natsu which lead him on top of me and leaving me blushing a scarlet red. He got off of me and me still blushing red. Then Luna and Bickslow came out with Bickslow hair in a Mohawk but it was small since he always wears a helmet bit it made him good looking though. Mirajane gave him thumbs up. Bickslow just stared at Luna and tickled her laugh was cute. After a few minutes he stopped and returned to his pack. Luna just went towards Ace so I decided to talk to her.

'Hey Luna, do you have a team?' I asked, she nodded her head no.

'Yeah she does me.' Ace said, I looked at him.

'Ok but if you want to join a team what about mines?' I asked.

'Ace and I have to talk about it first.' Luna said. I sighed and sat next to Natsu and eat a sandwich.

'Hey Natsu when is our next job mission?' I asked, he shrugged and grabbed half my sandwich and ate it in one bite. I just ignored it and I saw Luna looking at the job board. I walked over to her.

'Do you have a house?' I asked.

'Yeah, Fairy Hills and the rent are due at the end of this month.' Luna said, it was January 1st, X792.

'It's okay just worry about it until the 15th and have fun that's what everyone does.' I said, she smiled and we both talked about stuff.

'Hey Lucy do you like Natsu.' Luna smirked, I blushed but it was true.

'No Luna and don't talk about that.' I said.

'Okay Lu- chan.' she said, also Levy- chan and her talked about things too.

'Hey Luna do you have a boyfriend.' I asked while smirking, she blushed a scarlet.

'Um... Yes.' Luna said.

'Who is it?' I asked.

'I can't tell it's too bad to tell about it.' Luna sighed.

'Please.' I pleaded then she jumped a little and ran out the doors. I decided to follow her to see what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna P.O.V

I ran to the lake where he told me to meet him, Ace was behind me since I heard him breathing. I got there but I didn't see him. I sat near the lake and waited, it was 5:59 one more minute I got bored. Then I felt something weird and I looked at my shadow it was a man. My shadow came alive; it was my boyfriend Rogue Cheney. I hugged the shadow dragon slayer and he hugged me back. I looked at his red snake eyes.

'How's my wolf girl?' Rouge asked.

'Great, I finally got in my favorite guild Fairy Tail.' I said, he smiled at me and patted my head. He then kissed me which surprised me and I kissed back, then we departed.

'What was that for?' I smirked.

'Well I thought we celebrate with a kiss.' He smirked back. I just smiled at him and kissed him and he kissed me back. After a few moments we let go and smile. Ace and Fro were playing with each other.

'Hey we have a little family.' I said while smirking at him.

'Yeah we do which means I have to protect you all.' He said, with a smile. We sat down and snuggled next to each other, he was warm and smelled like cherries to me. I decided to lie down he laid down next to me. I smiled the whole time and looked at the stars. I grabbed his hand and hold it tightly and he looked at me smirking. At 8:38pm he had to leave, before he left I kissed him and waved good-bye.

'Lu-chan you can get out of those bushes.' I said when Rouge was out of his hearing distance. Lucy came out of the bushes blushing and shock.

'I know it is weird but he is kind hearted and he won't hurt me if I'm in a different guild.' I explained.

'Really, I thought he had no emotions and how did you two meet?' Lucy asked.

'I'll tell you about it at your house.' I said, we went to Lucy's house and she made tea and cookies. I told her the story.

FLASHBACK (STILL LUNA'S P.O.V)

I was walking around in a forest near Magnolia Town. I ran around with Ace and had fun for the first time. Then a few hours later, I was surrounded by 200 bandits that steal stuff and kill people. I used my powers and made Ace in his alpha form, while I made the tree wolves. Then there were 10 more left but I ran out of magic power and low on energy, there I thought I was going to die. I looked at the men they came closer and I screamed. Then their own shadows attack them and I man appeared and attacked them.

'Shadow Dragon's Roar!' He yelled. Leaving only 5 men left standing out of 10.

'Shadow Dragon's Slash' He said, then all the men were all down, he stared at me and walked away. I ran towards him.

'Hey! Thank you!' I yelled, he turned around and walked towards me. He stares at me and I stare at him.

'What do you want?' he asked, I looked at him and noticed him was kind of cute.

'Well my name is Luna Wolf. What is your name stranger?' I asked.

'Rouge Cheney, wolf girl.' Rouge said. I got mad at him and I blushed when he looked at me.

'Whatever I'm leaving freak.' I said, and then he grabbed my wrist and made me go closer to him with our faces a few centimeters apart.

'What do you call me?' he asked but he was mad, I looked at him with puppy eyes then he blushed.

'Awe you blushed.' I smirked, then he brought me even closer, I blushed a scarlet red.

'Awe now you're blushing.' He smirked. Then I couldn't help it he was too cute and I kissed him without a warning. To my surprise he kissed me back and we let go after a few moments. He looked at me.

'What did we just do?' he asked.

'We kissed and you liked it.' I said while smirking.

'To be honest yeah Luna.' He said with a smile.

'So that means were are boyfriend and girlfriend?' I asked, and then he kissed me one more time and smirked. Then I saw a green cat in a pink frog suit.

'Awe who's that?' I asked.

'Fro my Exceed.' Rouge explained.

END OF FLASHBACK (STILL LUNA'S P.O.V)

Guys I know there were mistakes last chapter but I'm a newbie at this so don't hate me :(


	4. Chapter 4

Luna P.O.V

'Wow you two are a cute couple.' Lucy said.

'Yeah, but everyone else might not accept it so we keep it a secret.' I said.

'Why?' Lucy said.

'We might both be kick out of our guild.' I said.

'No, Fairy Tail isn't like that.' Lucy said.

'Ok, I want to tell but I have to ask my little Shadow boyfriend.' I said.

'Luna you are lucky you have a boyfriend.' Lucy said.

'It's ok; Natsu still hasn't felt his true feelings about you.' I said.

'WHAT!' Lucy yelled.

'Sorry, but like my brother my eyes have a power. It's to read people minds if I want to.' I said, Lucy just sat there shock and went into the corner with a bad things. I just felt sorry (anime sweat drop).

'Luna shouldn't you get to Fairy Hills?' Lucy asked, I quickly left though the window while I said good-bye to Lucy. The next day I came into Fairy Tail so I decided to talk to other mages, after hours I found a lot of new friends like Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and lot more. Then I decided to go a walk around the lake from yesterday with Ace, Lucy wasn't here. I wonder if Bickslow since it is hard to sense him. I walked around until I felt strong arms around me, I turned around it was Rouge.

'Rouge!' I yelled, I hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ace and Fro were talking about us.

'Hey Luna, how's my girl?' Rouge asked with a smirk.

'Fine, but I have something important.' I said.

'What is it?' Rouge asked.

'Let's tell everyone I'm sick of keeping it secret.' I said with puppy eyes.

'Fine but if I get kick out you are so dead when I join Fairy Tail.' Rouge said with a smirk, we both kissed and left. I went to my room at Fairy Hills; it had purple walls with pictures of wolves. My bed was a queen with black spreading and purple pillows. Ace's bed was big enough for him and it was white, plus he had a little toy box for his toys. I had a desk for things; I plan on drawing since I'm an artist. My bathroom also had purple and black designs. Also I had a T.V with a coffee table and a purple couch, plus a bookshelf in the corner of the room. I sleep dreaming of tomorrow.

Lucy P.O.V

Luna walked in with her outfit for traveling, and so did I. Luna found me and grabbed my hand and led me to the pool.

'I'm going to tell!' Luna screamed quietly.

'Good luck so when?' I asked.

'Around 5pm on the stage but be with me on it.' Luna said while I nodded.

'Hey do you want to go for a swim?' I asked. She nodded and we both went to the change rooms. I came out with my white with pink flowers decorating it bikini; Luna came out with a purple and black zebra bikini. Turns out all of Fairy Tail decided to swim today. We had a lot of fun Luna and Bickslow had a fight when Bickslow splashed her with his drink, Luna won while Bickslow had a head ache. Natsu decided to scare me and I slapped him leaving him hurt and complaining. Gray froze the pool while Natsu put it back to normal. Erza chased Gray all around the place and knocked him out. We had fun until it was 4:50pm when we got out and had drinks and food. Cana as always drank a barrel full leaving us shock. At 5 Luna was on stage so was me and Natsu decided too since he was bored.

'Hello Fairy Tail.' Luna yelled, everyone cheered, 'I have news so please don't hurt me when I say it ok!' Everyone agreed not to hurt her since she was new.

'Come on Luna! You can tell them!' I yelled, giving Luna confidence.

'I have a boyfriend,' Luna yelled, while all the men got sad, 'It is Rouge Cheney!' Everyone got surprised and most of them fainted but was mostly shock. Everyone was asking questions on how or why. Then Luna's shadow came alive it turned out to be Rouge.

'Rouge they kicked you out?' Luna asked, Rouge nodded, Luna hugged and comforted him. Rouge joined Fairy Tail which shocked us his stamp was white and on his left shoulder. Rouge decided to punish Luna since he was kicked out; he made Luna wear a wolf outfit with ears and a tail too and she had to wear it all night. Luna tried to get away but Rouge made her and she finally agrees because of his kisses. I saw Bickslow get mad but he just hold it back in and hurt all the men that were looking at Luna. It was fun to hang out then again Natsu decided to scare me and yet him complaining in the end. Luna and Cana had a drinking contest but Luna lost while she got drunk and Cana laughing. Luna ended up sitting in Rouge's lap sleeping. I just drank but not too much since Natsu stole half of my drinks, and I had to hunt him down but lost. Then we all went to sleep while Rouge had to carry Luna out and Bickslow yelling not to do anything or his died. Then the days passed and it was January 14th and everyone taking jobs, but Master Makarov gave Luna, Ace, Fro, Rouge, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla, Happy, Natsu, and me a special job. Rouge and Fro had to make sure Kinana was okay and protect her, Luna had to beg him to do it but in the end he said yes to Luna. The rest had to get an escape convict, which is Cobra and we don't know why he escape. The money is 4 million jewels (: D) and Fairy Tail took the job but Makarov said we could split it and keep the money. The destination was at a nearby forest we walked the way over there it turned out the same forest Rouge and Luna met so Luna was smiling. We walked around but didn't see Cobra. Then Luna decided to go somewhere with Ace but we let them. We found a river and I decided to go get Luna, but I couldn't find her so I went back to the group.

AUTHOR: I glad you guys are still reading this is my first story and review it also.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna P.O.V

I walked around then I decided to climb a tree to see the view while Ace stayed down below. I looked around and loved it while I looked I heard someone voice. I looked around but couldn't find them so I decided to climb down Ace was waiting for me.

'Look at what we have here.' I heard someone said, I turned around it was a man with a scar across his right eye.

'Who are you?' I asked, I stared at him and him staring at me.

'Cobra, Fairy Tail wolf girl.' Cobra said smirking, I lunged at him kicking at him but he dodged my attack.

'How did y-'he hit me in my back making me fall.

'Alpha mode!' I yelled at Ace, Ace turned in to his Alpha self. Ace was a human but powerful one. His hair was black and spikey; he had a black suit with white gloves and shoes. He had a sword that cuts through anything and he was like a ninja in that form, plus he had hidden blades. Ace hit Cobra with his sword; Cobra dodged it and hit Ace in the back.

'I can hear everything.' Cobra smirked. Ace got up and threw his blades at Cobra but didn't hit him.

'Sound Wall,' Cobra yelled, making Ace fall to the ground and returning to his wolf form. I looked at Cobra and Ace and got engulf in anger. 'I can hear you.'

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled and the tree wolves and stone wolves came out. They all attack Cobra but all were all destroyed. I got out my katana and went right at him but he hit me into a tree with Sound Wall. I got up and hit at him several times but one got his left shoulder but only a little. He looked at me smirking that I couldn't hit him. I used my magic to hear his thoughts; he was going to use Sound Palm on me to finish me.

'Sound Palm!' Cobra yelled, I dodged it and he was surprised, he kept on using it but missed and he got angry every time. Then he stopped.

'You can use mind reading magic.' Cobra smirked; I got scared and backed away a little but he looked at me. Then he was thinking "I wonder what you look naked?" I was blushing crazy and felt a little dirty.

'You pervert!' I yelled at him, he just looked at me. He smirks looking at me and me still blushing. I sticked my tongue at him. He lunges at me leaving me no time to do anything and him punching me in the stomach and me on the floor. I looked at him and he steps on my back hurting it. He stops and gets me by my shirt and lifting me up. He looks at me dead at the eye and kicks me to a tree. I spit out blood when he comes towards me and I trip him. I get up and set my foot on his chest and my katana near his neck.

'I see you trapped me.' Cobra smirked.

'Yeah I did you pervert.' I said, then I read his thoughts, "I wonder what you look in a wolf outfit?" I blush and weaken my grip and then Cobra kicks me and I was low on energy and magic power. Cobra looks at me on the ground I try to get up but I couldn't. I look at him and he lifts me up and puts me on his back.

'Now I'm going to take you somewhere.' Cobra smirks, then he hits me on my head and I black out.

AUTHOR: Geehee what is Cobra going to do with Luna. Thanks for reading this far 3


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy took forever to come back but she didn't come back with Luna and Ace.

'Hey where is Luna and Ace?' I asked, Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. Then for an hour we played in the river, but then I smelled Luna with someone else but not Rouge. Erza noticed when she was looking at me.

'What's wrong Natsu?' Erza asked. Then there was an explosion leading somewhere else we all ran toward it. When we got there, Ace was lying on the ground and Luna's smell weakened, her smell was chocolate. There was another smell but it seems familiar. Cobra.

'Cobra took Luna!' I yelled, everyone wonder why and me too. I look at Lucy frowning and on the verge of tears.

'It's my fault I didn't find Luna and gave up.' Lucy said, while crying.

'It's okay you thought she was safe with Ace.' Erza said which made Lucy stop crying. Ace woke up from our voices.

'Where's Luna?' Ace asked looking for her.

'Cobra took her.' Wendy said.

'W-what. Damn it.' Ace said, he looked sad.

'It's okay Ace we will find her.' Ice freak (Gray) said.

'No it isn't. I love my master so we have to find her.' Ace said, I felt sorry for Ace since he loves his owner. I look to Lucy who was looking for clues. I sniffed around and got the scent I motioned everyone to follow me. The scent led to a village but then the scent stopped here. We all looked around in teams: Happy, Lucy and me; Gray and Ace; Erza, Wendy and Carla. I sniffed the air but nothing was Luna's scent; Lucy looked around and asked the locals no one said anything and ignored us. Around sunset no one found anything and Ace was getting worry.

'Where do we go next?' Lucy asked, I just shrugged my shoulders, and then a little girl came towards me.

'Hi.' I said.

'Hi, I know why the man is.' She said.

'Where is the man?' I asked.

'Over there.' She pointed, it was leading back to the forest; I thank her and gave her 5 jewels. We ran towards the forest and it led to 20 abandon houses. Just great.

**AUTHOR: So I'm hope you guys are enjoying this. Next chapter is about Luna and Cobra. Bye, Geehee. **


	7. Chapter 7

Luna P.O.V

I woke up and noticed my hands were tied while my mouth was covered in duct tape. I looked around it was a house and I was on a bed. Cobra was on the other end staring at me.

'Looks like your awake,' Cobra smirked, I was mad at him and tried to undue the knots but couldn't. 'Now how should I torture you?' I looked at him stunned when I heard him say that. Usually Cobra just let his opponents on the ground black out. He look at me smirking and looking at me up and down "Thank god I have a shirt." I thought.

'I heard you wolf girl.' He smirked looking at my eyes. I wanted the duct tape off, and Cobra came closer to me and took it off. He looked at me and I looked at his black eyes. Then he came closer that our faces were centimeters away.

'Get away from my face.' I said trying not to yell at him.

'Why you have a boyfriend?' Cobra asked, I just blushed and looked away. He got my chin by his hand and made me look at him. He stared at me and smirked and he brought me closer to him. Then he kissed me, I gasped which led his tongue explore my mouth I tried to push away but he hold me back. After 3 minutes he let go and I was crying, he licked my tears away. He started to lick my neck making me make a sound. He just smirked and continued and he went back to my lips and kissed them. I cried which made Cobra licked them away. Then he stopped and looked at me.

'Now this might hurt but this means you're mine forever.' He said, I cried and he bare his canines and bite me one hand was holding me down while the other was covering my mouth (since I was screaming). After 2 minutes he let go and untied my hands and I felt my neck where he bit it. It felt like scales I rushed to a bathroom, it was purple and black my colors but I didn't like it.

'Take it off of me!' I yelled.

'I can't; dragon slayers mark their mate there is no going back.' Cobra smirked; I dropped to the floor because he ruined my future life with Rouge. Rouge! How will he react? I cried then Cobra hugged me? He rubbed my back and kissed my lip; I swear I saw him blush. I stared at him and cried but he licked them away.

'I have to capture you know.' I said.

'You can't a mate is very protective of her lover.' He smirked, now I couldn't get the 4 million jewels and I'm going to get kick out of my room.

'It's okay, here have this.' Cobra said, he gave me a bag.

'How much is this?' I asked.

'580,000 jewels to pay for your room for 5 months and food.' He smirked.

'What about you?' I asked. He lifts a bag that maybe has 2 million jewels while I smirked at him. He hugs me and gives me a kiss which surprised me and made me gasp. After 3 minutes he lets go and pats my head.

'I'm leaving but I'll meet you later babe.' Cobra said.

'I'm not yours!' I yelled.

'Yes you are!' Cobra yells back and then he disappears. Then I get out of the house kind of dizzy and I black out.

'Luna!' Lucy yelled, that's what I last heard. I open my eyes and in Fairy Tail but in the infirmary. The first thing I see is Rouge frowning at me.

'Rouge.' I say while getting up.

'Luna I know what happened I can see the mark.' Rouge said in his poker face, my hair stops at my hips. I cry since his mad at me and then he hugs me.

'I'm so sorry Rouge I wasn't strong enough.' I said while crying.

'It's okay it's my fault not going with you.' Rouge said.

'But still I want this thing off!' I yell while crying.

'I don't know how to but I can still hug and kiss you just be happy with that.' Rouge said.

'To be honest I want your mark not Cobra's mark!' I said which made Rouge blush. Rouge left while I just looked around then Lucy came.

'Hey Lu-chan.' I said.

'Hey how do you feel?' Lucy asked.

'Fine, but I have to be a mate to someone I don't love.' I said. Lucy just shrugged and gave me a drink.

'Well at least you're having boy problems.' Lucy said making me laugh. Then she left "I hope Natsu realize his feelings towards Lu-chan." I thought.

**AUTHOR: Some hot moment between Luna and Cobra. Geehee**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy P.O.V

I walk out of the infirmary and go sit next to Natsu. 'We still need money!' I whine, making everyone smile.

'We know Luce that's why we need to track down Cobra or go get a job from the job board.' Natsu said. I just smile and then Gray spills his drink on Natsu making them fight. Yet again Natsu and I bump in to each other leaving me blushing at the end.

'Hey Luce can you meet me at Southgate Park at 6pm?' Natsu asked, I nodded my head yes. I waited around until 3pm and went to my apartment. I decided to wear a hot pink dress with the back open with straps holding it with black flats and a black purse holding my keys. Around 5:50 pm I walked over there and then I see Natsu sitting on the ground. I wave at him and walk over to him. He smiles at me.

'So what do you want to talk about or is it about the treasure?' I asked.

'Well Luce I um…' he said, but couldn't find the words. Then I look at him and he hugs me making me blush.

'I love you Luce!' Natsu yells, I smile and kiss him on the lips. I let go and smile.

'I love you too Natsu.' I said, he kisses me and I kissed him back. We leave to 8- Island and had a great time. Natsu followed me home and I kicked him on the floor to sleep.

**AUTHOR: Sorry for the short chapter but next chapter will be upload as soon as possible. Geehee**


	9. Chapter 9

Luna P.O.V

I decided to walk around town without Ace (he stayed at home); I wore a purple tank top with black zebra print, black shorty shorts, purple shoes and a purple belt. I walked around and decided to go to the forest; I found a river luckily I brought my swimsuit (the purple and black zebra one). I took my clothes off since it was underneath and put them on a tree nearby and I jumped in. I swam for a while and then I relaxed and floated around. Then something grabbed me from underneath and I panicked. It floated up and laughed, Cobra.

'You should have seen your face.' He laughed, and then I slapped him for scaring me. He looked at me and went under water. Then he pulled me under and kissed me. I swam back up blushing and him smirking. I swam back on shore but my clothes weren't there. I looked around but couldn't find them.

'Cobra give me back my clothes!' I yelled.

'No because you slapped me!' he yelled sticking his tongue out. I swam to him and jumped on him making him go under. I let go and he stared at me and grabbed my wrist.

'Cobra give me my clothes!' I yelled.

'No.' he said still holding my wrist then he brings me closer to him. I noticed he had black swim trunks. I look at him and he kisses me and after a few seconds let go. Then I felt sleepy and looked at him with dizzy eyes.

'What did y-'he put his finger on my mouth and I passed out in his arms. I woke up in the same house from before but had my clothes. I looked around and found Cobra in living room bored. I sneak around him and try to go to the door. Cobra grabs my wrist and takes me to the couch.

'I'm bored.' groaned Cobra. I looked at him and rolled my eyes which made him smirk. Then I try to get up but instead he puts me on his lap.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'This.' Cobra answered, then he kisses me and I gasped. He explores my mouth and lets go after 2 minutes. He pats my head and smirks making me blush. He smells like poison which is kind of creepy. He starts to lick my neck making me make a sound and then he goes back kissing my lips. Then he smiles not smirks but smiles.

'Wow you have a nice smile.' I confessed which makes him smile more. I pat his head making him blush and then something came in my head. I swear I saw that smile somewhere but where? I push the thought out and looked at Cobra.

'You have to leave it's getting late.' Cobra said, and then I wave good-bye and leave to my apartment. At home Ace gives me a lecture about staying out late but I'm thankful that Cobra gave me back my clothes. I ignored Ace and wonder who Cobra was since he reminds me of someone. The next day I wear the same outfit from yesterday, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, Rouge, and Fro went out on jobs to pay their rent while mine was cover. I went towards Mirajane and talked to her.

'Hey Mirajane is there any resources about Cobra?' I asked.

'Yes, the data storage room has everyone's previous jobs.' Mirajane said.

'Thanks a lot.' I said, I rush to the data storage room. I go to the C section and instantly found Cobra. I opened the document and read.

'Cobra used to be in Tower of Heaven, Oración Seis, and Reborn Oración Seis. His previous partner was Cubellios which is Kinana. His guild is Oración Seis guild. His magic is Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force, and Sound Magic, plus a dark mage. His real name is Erik. He is a human, hair color maroon, eye color black.' Then I read something about his past.

'Came from a rich family that surrender and gave him away. He was supposed to marry a young girl, Luna Wolf, to increase his family's profits. Sadly he was capture and the young girl ran away years later. One time while in the jail he said her name in his sleep and he keep repeating it over and over again. Later he drew a picture that was Luna to our eyes. In the end no one ever saw the girl Luna Wolf and still doesn't know where she is.' After reading that I hold my hands to my mouth and cried it was Erik the reason why I ran away. The truth why I ran away was to search for Erik and take him back home with me. He was very kind to me and protected me from kids that made fun of my name. I cried then the Master came to me and patted my back.

'So you know the truth.' Master Makarov said.

'Yes and it hurts.' I said while crying.

'It's okay Luna everything is going to be okay.' Master said and then he left. I cried since I was going to bring Erik back to jail and I was never going to see him again. Then I saw a picture in the document, it was a picture of both of us when we were little. In the back it said 'Luna, no matter what happens to me I will always be there with you. Love, Erik' I cried even harder reading that and I didn't want him to go back to jail. I cried for a while and Ace came and sat next to him.

'Did you know about this?' I asked.

'Kind of but in the end I knew it was him but I wanted you to make a decision.' Ace confessed and I hugged him crying. He put his paw on my back and comforted me. I cried and then I wiped my tears away and looked at Ace.

'I don't want him to go back and suffer.' I said.

'But how do we do this?' Ace asked, I just shrug and Ace just worried (anime sweat drop on Ace). I wondered what to do. I walked out of the data storage room and saw Lucy happy.

**AUTHOR: Look like Luna knew Cobra. Will the rest accept the truth behind Luna and Cobra or not? **


	10. Chapter 10

Luna P.O.V

'Hey how was the job?' I asked.

'Great this time Natsu and Gray didn't' break anything.' Lucy said.

'Babe that hurts.' Natsu said, making me shock and the rest.

'Sorry but we are dating now.' Lucy said holding Natsu's hand.

'Finally flame brain you confessed.' Gray said making him and Natsu fight.

'Wow Lucy.' Erza said while Wendy and Carla congratulated her.

'They loovvvvveeee each other.' Happy said making Lucy blush. The Rouge comes and kisses me and I kiss him back. I hug him since he got 90,000 jewels to pay his $50,000 rent and food. He hugs me and sniffs me but luckily I took a shower before I got here. He looks at me and smiles. Laxus came downstairs from the second floor and he looked angry.

'Where's my headphones!' yelled Laxus and I barely noticed he didn't have them. Everyone froze and got scared while Cana laughed. She had another drinking contest with Bacchus and lost while he left. She laughed since she was drunk for the second time. She had Laxus's headphones on her ears.

'Here *hic* they *hic* are.' Cana said, Laxus tried to grab them but she pulled them away from him. She kept teasing him making all of us laugh. Then she pets him telling how small he is. We all laughed until Cana told Laxus something that we (but me) couldn't hear making Laxus blush.

'Hey Luna what did Cana say?' Lucy asked.

'She said kiss me if you want the headphones back.' I whispered making us both laugh; Laxus looked at Cana and Cana laughing at him not being a man.

'Give me back my headphones!' Laxus yells.

'You have to kiss me!' Cana yells back making people shock. 'Thank god Gildarts isn't here.' Laxus thought, and then the shocking thing happened. Laxus kissed Cana and he left the room after he got his headphones, and he was blushing a scarlet red. After that everyone continued to party and stuff. I passed out during the party and Rouge had to carry me home. I woke up and went to the forest in my 2nd traveling outfit without Ace. I look around for Cobra and found him by the river. I hug attack him and cry since it was him.


	11. Chapter 11

'Why are you crying Luna?' Cobra asked.

'Because I didn't realize it was you Erik,' I said hugging him, 'I didn't realize you're the one that protected me and loved me.' I hugged him and then he hugged me back.

'I'm glad you realized it was me Luna.' Cobra said.

'You were always a tease.' I said.

'I love you and I heard you ran way?' Cobra asked.

'Yeah to find you.' I said making Cobra blush.

'At least you were kind enough to look for me but I escaped from that place years ago.' Cobra said.

'Hey how old are you because I'm 17.' I asked.

'I'm 22 years old.' Cobra said.

'I missed you since you went away.' I confessed.

'Me too and that's how I survived.' Cobra said making me blush.

'Remember how Bickslow would tease us because we had to marry each other.' I said.

'Yeah but I liked it since you were going to be my wife.' Cobra said.

'Thank and me too since you were going to be my husband.' I confessed. I hugged him and brought him closer to me.

'I love you Luna Wolf.' Cobra said.

'Cobra never leave me again.' I said.

'Hey Luna do you still want to be my wife?' Cobra asked.

''I don't know.' I said, making Cobra sad. Then he gets tired and lays his head on my lap. I pet his hair it was soft he looks at me with his black eyes making me blush. I have to say he grown up to be a handsome man. After a little bit he got up and looked at me.

'Luna I love you and I want you to be with me forever.' Cobra said.

'I know and I love you too but I don't know who to choose you or Rouge.' I said.

'Luna I don't care who you chose but I will love you forever.' Cobra said, I got up and hug him. I look at him and put my hand on his cheek. Then I kissed him and he kisses me back. After 2 minutes we let go.

'I love you Cobra or do you prefer Erik.' I smirk.

'Either one Luna.' Cobra said, I wave goodbye and I walk back to my apartment to do stuff and then I went to Fairy Tail since it was still early. Turns out Ace came since he was bored; he was with Happy, Carla, and Lily. Then Natsu grabs my wrist and takes me to the data storage room, turns out Erza, Gray, and Lucy were there too. They looked at me mad looking.

'Why were you with Cobra?' Natsu asked, I swear I thought I put enough chocolate smelling body wash.

'What?!' I asked making Natsu just rolled his eyes.

'Be glad Rouge is a rookie and I'm a pro.' Natsu said.

'I don't understand why you hang around him.' Erza said. They were starting to sound like parents.

'Luna, why are you hanging around him?' Lucy asked.

'You guys don't know him!' I yelled.

'We know he's worth 4 million jewels.' Gray said.

'Is that all you think about? Have you considered looking in his history?' I asked.

'Why do we have to do that?' Natsu asked.

'Really, all you people care about is money?' I asked, and then I leave crying. I run to my apartment and lie on my bed crying. "They don't know the really you Cobra." I thought crying.

**AUTHOR: Looks like Team Natsu don't like Luna and Cobra together. Sorry for Cobra x Kinana couples but I really don't see them together or Kinana with anybody. And i don't hate her, she's like one of my favorite FT character but still. **


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy P.O.V

Luna ran off crying but that part she said 'You guys don't know him!' I wonder what she means. Then I realized it and I went to the C section.

'Luce what are you doing?' Natsu asked.

'What Luna said looking at Cobra's past.' I answered as I was getting the document.

'Hey let us all read that.' Erza said, and then I put it on the table. We read and we were shock about Cobra and Luna's past.

'They were supposed to be marrying each other.' I said. Then I saw a picture of them and read the back and cried. The rest saw and felt guilty.

'Hey did you see Luna's ring?' Gray asked.

'What!' Natsu asked.

'Yeah, it was a purple diamond ring with a black to hold it.' Gray said making me slap him for not telling us. I felt guilty and sad for Luna.

'What do we do?' I asked.

'Well let Luna decide.' Erza suggested and everyone nodded. Erza and I went to Luna to see if she was okay and I sneak the picture out. Luna was in the open bath room and in the bath relaxing.

'What do you want?' Luna asked coldly.

'We came to see if you were all right.' I said.

'We're sorry Luna. Please hit me since I made you mad.' Erza asked but Luna said no.

'It's okay you two didn't know but you guys can join in. It's good all your trouble goes away in here.' Luna said and I and Erza joined in with her. I got the picture and gave it to Luna.

'Thanks Lu-chan and Erza-chan.' Luna said.

'Hey how did you two meet?' I asked.

'His and mine family were friends and they decided for us to get married.' Luna said.

'Wow, did you hate it being force to married?' Erza asked.

'At first yes but then we started to know each other and our bond became stronger.' Luna said.

'What's up with the ring?' I asked.

'He gave it to me before he was capture and the first time he kissed my cheek.' Luna said blushing.

'Luna doesn't that mean you guys are engaged?' I asked.

'Yeah and I had to say it was cute how he did it.' Luna said still blushing.

'How did he do it?' Erza asked.

**AUTHOR: Story time next chapter; now where's my popcorn. *sees Natsu eating it* Natsu! **


	13. Chapter 13

Luna P.O.V

'I'll tell you.' I said and began the story.

FLASHBACK (LUNA P.O.V)

Erik and I were swinging in the backyard of my house. He grabbed my hand and takes me to a hill. It's decorated in purple tulips and the night sky surrounds us with a full moon. I was 7 years old while he was 12 years old. Erik looks at me and blushes; he wore a black tuxedo and I was wearing a purple dress with a black belt. He kneels on one knee and pulls out a black box.

'Luna Wolf, will you be my wife?' Erik asked.

'Yes I will.' I said while hugging him and he slips the ring on my finger.

'I love you.' Erik said.

'I will always love you.' I said and we both hug each other. Then he kisses my cheek making me blush. I kiss his cheek making him blush. The next day I walk over to his house and I was crying. His house was burned and I ran towards it but the firefighter stopped me.

'Erik!' I screamed over and over again. I cried for several days and Bickslow always comforted me. When I turned 15 I ran away with Ace, he was still a puppy; but I told him stories of Erik so he understood. I ran away because I felt Erik was still out there somewhere and he was alive and suffering.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Wow but it changed when you meet Rogue?' Lucy asked.

'Kind of but I felt Erik anywhere I went.' I said crying rethinking those times.

'It's okay because we are not capturing Cobra.' Erza said, making Lucy and me shock.

'What but Erza the council will go after him?' Lucy asked.

'I know that's why we have to protect him.' Erza said.

'You know what sucks I have to choose one of them.' I said.

'Well you and Cobra are engaged.' Lucy said.

'Yeah…' I said.

'Well you have to choose one or it's going to be a fight.' Erza said making me nervous.

'To be honest they both great guys and if I choose one it's going to be war.' I said, making those two nervous.

'We will leave you to choose but choose wisely.' Lucy asked. I still didn't know who to choose.

'Hey, are we hiding Cobra in Fairy Tail?' I asked.

'Yes but I'll tell Master and you get Cobra.' Lucy and Erza said. I smiled at them and they smiled back. I walked to my room in my towel and the first thing I see is Cobra.

'Hey Lu-'Cobra tried to finish until he blushed crazy red for seeing me in a bath towel.

'Get out Cobra!' I yell but not enough to wake everyone.

'I'm-'Cobra's nose started to bleed.

'You're bleeding mister.' I said, but he points at me and I look down to my worst nightmare. My towel slipped when I was talking.

'AHHH!' I scream getting my towel on me. I look at Cobra who passed out from seeing it. I quickly get my clothes and go to the restroom. I wore a purple night gown that went to my knees and had straps holding it. I look at Cobra who was still passed out so I decided to help him out. After 8 minutes I finally had Cobra on my couch and stopped the bleeding. I covered him with one of my blankets and went to bed. I woke up and saw Cobra still sleeping. I wore my 1st traveling out fit and took a nice shower. Cobra was still sleeping on the couch; I looked at him it looked like he hasn't sleep for a while. I pet his hair making him move and turning. He woke up and blinked to see my face; his hand touched my cheek and I grabbed it. I showed him the ring and he grabbed my hand it was on and blushed.

'You remembered?' Cobra asked.

'Yes and I always kept it on my journey.' I said making him blush. Then I heard a knock on my door it was Erza. Cobra looked at me.

'It's okay we're going to protect you.' I said. I opened the door and Erza saw Cobra and instantly closed the door.

'Why is he here right now?' Erza asked.

'It's okay I have an idea to sneak him.' I said leaving Cobra confused. After a few minutes I found a giant robe and made Cobra put it on. We all left to Fairy Tail and we told Lucy and she came to us.

'Is there a secret room Erza?' I asked and she nodded her head. She heads to the basement luckily all the men were out since it was their week to clean the pool. Then there was a painting and Erza undid the painting and there was a door behind it. We all went in and the room had everything that Cobra needed and it was a room with everything that a house has. Cobra was smiling and we find out it led to Fairy Hills. Turns out it leads to the room next to me and Cobra had a look. I kicked him and him still smirking.

'Whatever. Hey, Cobra how long are you going to hide?" I asked.

'Until you make your choice.' Cobra said. I was smirking at him and Erza and Lucy barley left the room.

'Fine I'm still thinking you know.' I said.

'I'll be waiting.' Cobra said.

'I'm going.' I said but Cobra grabbed my wrist.

'Please it's going to be boring.' Cobra whined making me smile. He puts me on his lap.

'When did you become a pervert?' I asked.

'Ever since I became a man.' Cobra said making me laugh.

'Hey what about your snake you don't love her.' I said teasing.

'She's a friend and I treated her like a pet.' Cobra said.

'Whatever.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Besides I want a woman which is you.' Cobra said. After a few hours of talking, laughing, and kissing I left. I went to the pool and jumped in to get Cobra's scent off. Everyone in Fairy Tail had fun while Erza explained the situation to Master. I had fun and avoid my guy problems. I had fun until Bickslow splash his drink again on me and me leaving him with a headache. I went home and chilled on the rooftop while Ace was taking a shower in his Alpha Mode. I was thinking about Rogue and Cobra and thinking who to choose. I wanted a sign who to choose. I regret even making this mess and thinking of the future. I go back in and Ace is sleeping (wolf form) so I decided to head out. It's around midnight everyone's is sleeping including bad guys. I walk around and got bored until I see something shiny in the water. It looked like something but I didn't know what. I see if anyone's around and jump in and grab the object I was soaked but the item shocked me. It was a golden cobra, the snake one, and it was nice it was a ring with a cobra around it which I thought was cool. I slipped it on top of the enragement one and they kind of matched. I wondered if this was a sign or not but I loved it though. I walk back and fell asleep and in the morning take a shower and put on my 2nd traveling outfit. I walk to Fairy Tail and I see Wendy and Carla talking.

'Hey Wendy and Carla.' I said.

'Hi Luna-chan.' Wendy said.

'Hello.' Carla said; she was always a party pooper to me.

Carla P.O.V

While Wendy and Luna were talking I saw a vision. It was Luna covered in leaves on her side but in a pool of blood; Rouge was standing there covered blood while Cobra was crying. After it I looked at Luna smiling and having a great time. I was wondering about Cobra really and why was he crying? Then I remember the mark did he care about Luna and why? I had so many questions that I wanted to ask Luna but I couldn't.

'Hey Carla are you okay?' Luna asked.

'Yes I'm fine.' I lied making Luna smile and Wendy smile. I really wanted to tell Luna but she wouldn't believe me or maybe but I kept it a secret.

**AUTHOR: Why was Rogue covered in blood? How did this happen? Stay tune! Geehee! **


	14. Chapter 14

Luna P.O.V

After the chat with Wendy I left to the job board. I was bored since I couldn't do anything so I looked. Then Erza called me over.

'Hey Luna, do you want to go to Tenrou Island?' Erza asked.

'Sure but there better not be a post time lag or whatever.' I said making Erza laugh. Turns out everyone in Fairy Tail was going just in case, and I learned about Master Mavis who was going to be there. I brought enough clothes for a week and a turn out Cobra was coming in secret. I was happy and couldn't wait. We all went on the boat; Natsu had sea sickness and hold on to Lucy the hold trip. When we made it there Cobra quickly ran while Erza told everyone the rules. The first rule was so stay with someone all the time. The second rule was not to disturb the beasts that are actual friendly. The last one have a great time. I ran to the beach turns out the camp is there and a mini bar and the restroom is everywhere or in the boat. I wore my zebra (purple and black) bikini. Everyone had a great time and pitch tents. I ran off with Ace to see Cobra. Cobra was 2 miles away and it was a walk and he already had his tent. He had a small pool next to the tent so I had fun with him and returned to camp. We had fun especially Rouge and me who kissed the whole time. After 4 days, there we had a fun time and there were only 3 days left. Natsu and Lucy kissed a lot and Juvia trying to hug Gray. Then on the 4th day I heard something but I ignored it.

'Hey Lu-chan let's go exploring.' I suggested but she said no since she was scared of the island. Master Mavis is fun but she's a ghost and not Rogue since I wanted to bond with a girl. I thought for a while not Erza (too scary), not Cana (drunk half the time), not Wendy (still little and I wanted a girl around my age), Kinana (not around Cobra), Mirajane (too much gossip). I thought of every girl but ended no or their boyfriends. I decided to go alone to clear my mind about everything and my boy problems. I wonder around and found a river around trees and I lie down and look above. I hear somebody and look around and I see a black eye man crying.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Get away it's starting.' He said and then I realize it was Zeref and I duck for cover.

'Zeref I thought you left this island?' I asked, but he looked at me crying.

'Luna Wolf.' Zeref said making me scared and making me run.

'Rogue!' I scream but Zeref cast a spell Nemesis, a dark spell, demons were around me and I killed them in one blow and kept running. I felt my side hurting I look down and turns out one of the demons cut me it was large and I was losing blood. I was round the location. I bleed out too much but I covered it with plants that heal but not quickly. I was dizzy and saw Rouge coming towards me but I pass out.

**AUTHOR: How did Zeref know Luna's name? Why is he there anyway and why did he attack her on purpose? Geehee.**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy P.O.V

We all heard Luna's scream and go towards it but Rouge got there first and was holding Luna. She was bleeding heavily and losing blood. We run to Wendy, Rogue was cover in blood. Luckily Luna was still alive and resting. I raced to Cobra with Natsu since he was here.

'Cobra, Luna was injured.' I said.

'What! How is she?' he asked.

'Fine.' I said, he was crying.

'Why are you crying?' I asked.

'Every time Luna gets injured she goes on a rampage and forgets everyone until a week.' Cobra explained.

'What!' Natsu yelled.

'Yeah, last time she killed a wolf that put her to death point.' Cobra said; I thank him for information. I see Luna she woke up but still okay.

'Hey Luna, who attack you?' I asked.

'Lucy we have to get out of here! Zeref's here now!' she yelled. I quickly tell Erza who got everyone and Cobra. She told everyone everything and we all got on bored. Luna was normal until we got back she hit Bickslow on the head for no reason. Then I saw her eyes turn black she was on a rampage. Somehow Erza controlled her and put her in a metal room. After a week she gain control back and apologized to everyone. We all forgive her and things went to normal and Luna took calming lessons to not get mad to start a rampage. Luna been zoning out lately and I wonder why.

'Hey Luna what's wrong?' I asked.

'Choosing.' Luna said and I understood. I wonder how Luna feels but I felt guilty for her. I went to sit next to Natsu and hold his hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Natsu I'm bored.' I said.

'Same here. Let's go to the pool.' Natsu said and him leading me to the pool.

Luna P.O.V

I look at my ring Cobra gave me and winder if he was the right one or Rogue. I went on Fairy Tail's roof to relax. I looked at the ring and the one I found in the river. All the signs were pointing to Cobra and none to Rogue; I wonder what will happen if I dump him, he will go on a rampage. I hated to think and I wanted someone who knows to tell me who to choose. I wondered and wondered and I decided to check around the place. I found a lot of new things but I realized I was avoiding my problems. I must make my decisions so I go on a walk around the town. I walk around to make my decision and think. I hated to do this because one will have a broken heart. I walked all the way to the forest and climbed a tree to see the sunset it was beautiful. I stayed up there until I saw someone and decided to check it out. I saw the person lying there looking at the sky. It was Zeref! I wonder why he was here but I ran away and I must be dreaming from seeing things I must. Why would Zeref be here? I just continued to run and made it to Fairy Hills. I went to my room and Ace looked at me.

'What's wrong?' Ace asked.

'Nothing I'm just seeing things.' I said making Ace roll his eyes. I went to bed and dreamed.

LUNA'S DREAM (LUNA P.O.V)

I was in a village and I was smiling and then I was on a tomb. I saw Zeref looking at Wendy while I was standing there like a ghost.

'Take her away from here.' Zeref said and then he disappeared. I scream and then I was in the forest smiling and Rogue and Cobra. Rogue was waving at me and Cobra on the opposite side waving. Then I see blood everywhere.

END OF DREAM (LUNA P.O.V)

I scream waking up and Erza runs in my room with her sword. 'What happened Luna?' Erza asked, I was crying and told her my dream. Erza comforted me and told me it will be all right and nothing would happen.

**AUTHOR: How are Luna, Rogue, and Cobra all in the same place? Geehee. **


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy P.O.V

I see Luna in her 2nd traveling outfit and her smiling. I walk over to her. 'Hey Luna.' I said.

'Hey Lu-chan; where is Rogue?' Luna asked. I pointed to the swimming pool. Luna runs over there without a smile, I wonder why. I sneak to the pool and hid behind a bush. Luna and Rouge kiss and hug but Luna fakes smile towards him.

'Rogue I made my decision.' Luna said.

'Who is it and remember I won't be mad at you.' Rogue said.

'It is … um… Cobra.' Luna said making Rogue and me shock.

'Okay but last kiss.' Rogue said making Luna smile. Luna and Rogue kissed for 3 minutes and let go. Rogue and Luna hugged.

'Thanks for being an awesome boyfriend.' Luna said.

'Thanks and if Cobra hurts or breaks your heart tell me.' Rogue said.

'Gotcha Rogue but still I'm going to miss you.' Luna said.

'Me too but this is the best.' Rogue said making Luna smile. Luna waved good-bye and run to Cobra maybe. I saw Rogue roll his eyes.

'I knew she would choose him.' He said to himself and left. I was shock and finally felt happy for Luna to choose. I walk over to Natsu and give him a kiss.

Cobra P.O.V

I heard Luna yelling at the guys to get out and get a job making me laugh. Luna came through the door smiling at me. 'Hey Luna.' I said. She just comes towards me and then she puts her hand on my chest making me blush. She sat on my lap and leaned in my face making me blush a scarlet red.

'I love you and I made my decision.' Luna whispered in my ear.

'Who is it?' I whispered in her ear.

'You…' She said smiling. I looked at her and nodding making me pick her up and hug her. I kiss her and she kisses me back.

'Wait, what about jail?' I asked.

'Well turn yourself and Master and I will persuade the council to let you go or take a debt here.' Luna said making me smile. Days later Fairy Tail accepted me and thought I was fun; plus I got a stamp which is red on my right hand where the vein is just like Luna's. Then I had to go to the Council, at least they were nice enough to let me have a trial. I went in and looked at Luna and Fairy Tail who were defending me. It lasted a while and I won making Luna jump in my arms. My debt was to work for Fairy Tail as a pool boy for 1 year (just great) and me to go on jobs with Luna (deal). I walk home with Luna since we both are renting a house worth 60,000 jewels. It's pretty big for both of us and it makes her happy.

'Hey Luna is the food ready yet?' I asked while sitting at the table.

'In a bit.' Luna said, and she came with my favorite. It was spaghetti and meatballs so I dived in making her laugh. Ace was eating some meat and chicken. After that we went to bed and Luna slapped me when I touched her. In the morning I woke up first and went to take a shower and wore my original clothes. While I ate Luna got dressed; she wore a black shirt saying COBRA in purple with a purple cobra below it, purple shorty short, black belt to hold her katana, and black boots.

'Love the shirt babe.' I said, making her smile and hug attack me. She ate quick and dragged me to Fairy Tail. I wash the pool while Luna was drinking and sitting on the chairs. She spills her drink by accident to make me mad. I clean it and chase her and kiss her. Bickslow still teases us and saying we will get married making Luna blush and me smile. I finish cleaning it since my job ends at 5pm to enjoy the parties. I walk in and see Luna having a drinking contest with Cana. Luna got drunk and went towards me.

'Cobra take me home.' Luna said.

'Ok.' I said, but she pulls me closer to her.

'And make me yours.' She whispered, making me blush redder.

'No, you're too drunk.' I said, making her frown. Then I picked her up and took her home and finally slept after her tantrum. I woke up and Luna arms were wrapping around me.

'5 more minutes Cobra.' She said making me go back. It turned out to be longer and she got up and put the same thing from yesterday after her shower. I wore the same thing from yesterday. I cleaned the pool and went inside. I saw Luna waving her hand to Rogue and her.

'Hey babe.' I said.

'Hey Cobra.' Luna said. Rogue and me talked and stuff so we were like best friends.

'So Luna what do you want to talk to us about?' Rogue asked.

'Well since we are all friends here. I thought for a while and I want you two on my team and Fro.' Luna said.

'Deal.' Rogue and I said.

'Ok and I thought of the team's name. What about Night?' Luna asked.

'Team Night.' I said.

'Yeah since we all like the night time.' Luna explained.

'What about twilight?' Rogue asked.

'Team Twilight.' Luna said.

'What about Team Midnight?' I asked.

'That sounds perfect Cobra.' Luna said and Rogue nodding his head to agree. I smiled at both of them and all of us high-fived. Ace and Fro talked about things just like they always do. I hug Luna and she hugs me back plus she give a friendly hug to Rogue.

'So what's our first job?' I asked.

'We'll do that tomorrow. Today we party!' Luna yelled the last part loud enough for Fairy Tail. Everyone cheered and started to party. Luna had fun and me too; I had a drinking contest vs. Elfman; I won and Elfman passed out. The next day Luna was looking at the jog board and wondering.

**AUTHOR: Cobra loves Luna and she loves him too. Team Midnight, a great team and maybe more powerful than Team Natsu, maybe. Geehee. **


	17. Chapter 17

Luna P.O.V

I was looking until Erza came towards me. 'Hey Luna; are you looking for a job,' Erza asked and me nodding, 'Okay but bring Wendy for support and she needs money.'

'Thanks Erza; I will take care of her.' I said making Erza smile. Then Wendy came toward me.

Carla P.O.V

I had another vision of Luna. Luna was with Wendy and me; she was in a pool of blood and screaming. Rogue and Cobra were crying and sayings forgive us. I felt Luna get weaker and weaker and her passing out. Then it ended.

Luna P.O.V

'Hey Wendy since you're my guest you choose a job.' I said making Wendy smile. She looked and picked one and gave it to me.

'It says: Please destroy the ruins nearby my village since it is too dangerous.' I read.

'I bet Rouge and Cobra will like that?' Wendy asked making me smile.

'Yeah and reward is 400,000 so we can split it easily.' I said. I showed Rogue and Cobra the paper and they both smiled. It took forever to get there and take god Wendy cast a spell on Rogue and Cobra plus Carla came too; Ace and Fro didn't come since they had a cold. We found the ruins and I found them weird.

'Hey let me read them before you guys destroy the place.' I said and they nodded. Levy taught me a lot of languages and this was an ancient one.

"It says: The chosen one will defeat all evil and sacrifice her life doing it. In order to do it all the blood of the chosen one has to bleed out all her blood on the tomb and the tomb and the chosen will become one. Then the chosen one will destroy all evil. The chosen one bears forbidden magic." I looked at the pictures and it shocked me. It showed a wolf and a girl that had curly hair and a purple streak. I went down on my knees and cried.

'Luna what's wrong.' Cobra said while comforting me and I pointed to the picture.

'Destroy everything; I don't want people after me, Please destroy it please.' I said and Cobra and Rogue nodding. Wendy took me outside while they destroyed it.

'It's okay Luna it's getting destroyed.' Wendy said making me happy. Then I felt weak and weaker. Then I got scrapes and bruises and I was bleeding heavily. I scream and scream and I pass out.

Wendy P.O.V

I watched in horror as Luna was becoming hurt and she passed out but still getting hurt. 'Luna!' I yelled and Rogue and Cobra come out. Luna stops hurting and her bruises stop but she doesn't stop bleeding.

'Luna!' yells Rogue and Cobra. They both cry since they care about her.

'Help… save the ruins…' Luna whispers and then I got it.

'Guys the ruins and Luna are connected so repair the ruins.' I said making them run back and Luna starts to heal herself. The only problem is she is still bleeding and I saw her it was coming from her side. It was opened and then it turned black. I saw Luna get up and her eyes are red.

'Save her and take her somewhere but not near here.' The voice said to me and it scared me. Then Luna passed out and she stopped bleeding.

'Is Luna okay?' Cobra asked when he came and I nodded my head. We failed the job and Luna was still passed out but Cobra was by her side the whole time. I still wonder how the ruins and Luna were connected when it was Luna's first time in those ruins. Luna was smiling in her sleep and I was happy that she was okay. When we got to Fairy Tail Cobra ignored the people asking questions about Luna. Luna was still passed out and she went to the infirmary.

'Wendy is Luna okay?' Lucy asked coming in the room.

'Yes, everything is fine and I think she'll wake up in an hour or two.' I said.

'What happened,' Lucy asked and I explained to her, 'Well I'll tell Master to remove that job before Luna gets hurt more.' I thanked Lucy and she left. Cobra was holding Luna's hand and crying; I felt sad for him since he accidently hurt his fiancé. Then Luna woke up and saw Cobra and hugged each other. I left but I heard Cobra apologizing and Luna saying it's okay. I walk to Carla and talk to her.

Luna P.O.V

'It's okay Cobra you didn't know.' I said the tenth time.

'But I hurt you and I'm sorry.' Cobra said.

'I love you and you know that.' I said and I kissed him and he kissed me back.

'I love you too babe.' Cobra said. Then Rogue comes in and says sorry and me forgiving him. Then they both leave and I look at my stamp.

'How I'm I the chosen one?' I asked myself.

'You are since you are unique.' A voice said and I looked around but didn't see it. Then I see the person it was Zeref.

'Zeref!' I said while going to the door but he closed it and I scream.

'It's okay I won't hurt you.' Zeref said. I heard Cobra pounding the door.

'Luna!' he yells.

'What do you want?' I asked looking at all his movements.

'A deal, young one.' Zeref said.

'What kind of deal?' I asked crossing my arms.

'For you not to go near that tomb.' Zeref said.

'Why do you care?' I asked.

'You don't know yet?' He asked.

'What about you evil mage?' I asked coldly.

'You haven't seen the resemblance?' he asked. I looked at him confuse.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'An ancestor of yours on your father's side.' He said with a straight face making me dizzy.

'Wait; why do I have to kill you?' I asked.

'Long story; for short your mom and dad sides' ancestors fought and killed each other and stuff.' He said.

'So I can survive your death attack?' I asked and he nodded.

'Okay back to the deal I don't want you dead because of family stuff and I care.' he said making me smile.

'Okay but what about Bickslow?' I asked.

'He has no problems except lady troubles.' Zeref smirked making me laugh.

'Okay well bye Gramps.' I said.

'Hey don't call me that. Call me Nee-san.' He said.

'Fine. Bye Nee-san.' I said making him smile for once. He left waving good bye. The door swung open and Cobra landed on the floor.

**AUTHOR: Well that explains Carla and Luna's visions. Why does Zeref care deeply for Luna? Bickslow has lady troubles. Geehee. **


	18. Chapter 18

Luna P.O.V

'Luna are you okay and why was Zeref here?' he asked, and I told Cobra, Ace, Rogue, Fro, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Bickslow the story.

'What were related to that psycho?' Bickslow said and I nodded making Bickslow faint.

'Why does he care about you?' Erza asked.

'He says because it's family.' I said.

'Who else are you related to?' Lucy asked.

'I know the fight was between my mom's and dad's side. I know it started because of love and they fought since it was bad. It was Zeref and Mavis in love so Bickslow and I are related to Mavis.' I said making the others faint.

'So your mom and dad are related?' Gray asked.

'No, Mavis is on my mom's side while Zeref is on my dad's side. It's sad since they loved each other but they were forced to marry other people,' I said. 'And in the end out of anger Zeref killed Mavis for betraying his love but Mavis loved him still.' All of them were sad to hear it.

'Hey is that why he was on the island?' Natsu asked and I nodded. I started to cry to know my history and Cobra just hugged me. They all left to clear their mind but Cobra stayed with me.

'Wow, I got engaged with a woman who has powerful ancestors who could kill me.' Cobra said making me laugh.

'I won't let them.' I said and I kissed him.

'You know what's funny. In the end the families had peace and gave birth to Bickslow and me.' I said making Cobra smile. I swear he was the best boyfriend and he cares so much for me.

'Well we know not to go near the ruins.' Cobra said making me smile more.

'I'm tired can you carry me home.' I begged and he agreed and took me home. The next day I wore my 1st traveling outfit (the purple shirt with a black wolf, black skirt, and purple shoes). Cobra wore the same thing he wears every day. Ace and Fro were still sick so they both stayed home. We both walk to Fairy Tail Cobra goes do his job while I saw Levy alone in the corner.

'Hey Levy-chan; why are you sad?' I asked.

'I don't have a boyfriend while the rest of you do.' Levy said.

'Well Mirajane, Cana, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen, Kinana, Carla, Laki, and a lot of girls in Fairy Tail don't have boyfriends.' I said making her smile.

'Thanks, but I still want one.' Levy said and she looked towards somewhere; she was looking at Gajeel.

'Hey why don't you confess to him?' I asked her making Levy blush.

'He will reject me.' Levy said.

'Just take him somewhere private and if he rejects you slap him with your purse.' I said making us both laugh.

'Thanks Luna-chan for the advice.' Levy said.

'No problem and I'm glad I can help you.' I said and I left Levy to do the next step.

Levy P.O.V

I wonder where a private place was and I thought of the river Lu-chan told me about; I smirked at my plan. I walked over to Gajeel who was eating iron.

'Hey shrimp.' He said making me mad.

'My name is Levy!' I yelled at him.

'Whatever shrimp?' He said.

'Hey can you come with me?' I asked blushing.

'Sure got nothing to do.' Gajeel said making me smile. We both go to the river in the forest and we sit down.

'Hey shrimp why we are here?' Gajeel asked while crossing his arms. I look at him and he looks at me making me blush.

'Well I have something to ask you.' I said blushing.

'What is it shrimp.' Gajeel asked.

'My name is Levy,' I said, 'Well… I … like… you.' I look at Gajeel who was staring at me.

'What I didn't hear you on the last part?' he said making me mad.

'I like you!' I yell and I get up but he grabs my wrist.

'You are pretty brave for liking me but you're the first to like me.' Gajeel said making me blush redder.

'Thanks Gajeel?' I questioned him for a minute.

'To be honest I like you too shrimp.' He said making me a blush even more.

'Really?' I asked.

'Hey are you going to make me say it again shrimp?' Gajeel asked making me laugh. He got up and looked at me.

'Gajeel are you serious or are you joking.' I asked, then the next thing shocked me; Gajeel kissed me and let go.

'Geehee.' Gajeel said. I blush and him smirking. Then we go back to the guild talking.

**AUTHOR: Some Gale! Geehee. **


	19. Chapter 19

Luna P.O.V

Turns out my plan for Gajeel and Levy to be together worked out. I saw both of them holding hands when they walked in. Cobra was sitting next to me drinking a beer. I sighed and walked to the pool while Cobra talked to his friends. I jumped in and relaxed in the pool. I still wonder why I'm the chosen one but I was happy Master told the council of the danger I was in so I wouldn't be hurt. I get out and go back inside.

'Hey Cobra, I'm going home early okay.' I said.

'Okay and I'm coming too.' He said and we both go home. The next day I wear my 3rd traveling outfit (the black shirt saying COBRA in purple with a purple cobra below it, purple shorty short, black belt to hold her katana, and black boots). I walk to Fairy Tail with Cobra and kissed him before he left to do his day job. I walk to Lu-chan.

'Hey Lu-chan.' I said.

'Hey Luna-chan have you seen Natsu?' Lucy asked.

'No but I think he over sleep maybe.' I said making her smile. I decided to walk when Lucy saw Natsu. I walk over to the river and sat there and enjoyed the view.

'Hey there.' I heard a voice say and I turned around and saw my worst nightmare. It was him who made fun of me, Allen Rider. He was taller than me; he had black and blue hair which was spikey like Natsu's, he had a tan but not too dark, he had blue eyes; plus he was 19. He wore a black shirt with a blue jacket over it, blue jeans, and black shoes. I looked at him and ignored him.

'Hey are you death!' Allen yelled but I just looked at the water. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.

'Don't touch me.' I said to him while staring at the ocean.

'Whatever; have you seen Fairy Tail I have a job to do.' Allen said.

'Why would I tell you?' I said; I was mad at him not knowing it was me who he always laughed at.

'Come on can you tell me I have a job worth 1 million jewels.' Allen pleaded. I got up and walked away but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and hit him hard on the head and walked away.

'Freak.' I said to myself.

'Hey! God what did I ever do to you.' Allen yelled to me; I just turned around to him.

'You don't remember me.' I asked, and then he looked at me and got confused so I walked on.

'Hey do you live in Magnolia?' He asked.

'Like I'm telling you.' I said and I ran to catch him off guard and I did it. When I was near Fairy Tail, I felt someone grab me by my hand. It turned out to be Allen and I slapped him for touching me.

'Wow, do you have a boyfriend?' he asked making me puke in my mouth for him asking.

'Yeah and that's all you need to know.' I said. He followed me and he was annoying me.

'Hey, are you a wizard?' Allen asked.

'Yeah and leave me alone!' I yelled at him making him back off a little. Then I see Cobra in the distance running towards me.

'Oi Luna!' Cobra yelled to me.

'Wait Luna Wolf?' Allen asked me.

'Wow, you barely remember me how sweet.' I said.

'So how you been wolf girl.' Allen said coldly. I turned around to look at him but he wasn't there no more. I was happy and Cobra walked with me back to Fairy Tail. The next day I wore the same thing and sit on the roof.

'Hey moon girl.' Allen said, (Luna means the moon if you didn't know). I scream when he said that since I didn't see him.

'What do you want?' I asked while Allen sat by me.

'Well it's because of my job and stuff.' Allen said.

'Hey what guild are you in weirdo.' I asked making him mad.

'Well I'm in Sabertooth.' Allen said and he showed his stamp which is one his right shoulder and it had a black outline with blue in the inside.

'Whatever but what is your job anyway weirdo.' I said making him annoyed (anime angry mark on Allen).

'To capture someone since Rogue was away I became the top five strongest mage in Sabertooth.' Allen said boasting.

'Well good luck capturing someone in Fairy Tail because it will be madness.' I said.

'Really unless the victim gets knock out first.' Allen said but I knew he was supposed to capture me.

'I know you have to capture me you know.' I said.

'I know. Now let's fight.' Allen said making me smirk. We both get up and go in our fighting stance.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled making earth wolves from below that jumped and landed on Allen and attacking him.

'Water Dragon's Roar!' He yelled blasting the earth wolves away.

'I forgot you're a water dragon slayer.' I said making him smirk.

'Water Dragon's Roar!' He yelled but I dodged it easily. Turns out all of Fairy Tail came to see the fight since of the noise. I decided to take it to the ground and I jumped down and Allen followed me.

'Come on Luna show what Fairy Tail's got!' Natsu yelled and everyone cheered me on.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled. The trees and the ground became giant wolves and a combine tree and rock wolf. They all attack Allen and scraped him up good but he destroyed them in the end.

'Water Dragon's Iron Fist!' Allen yelled and hitting me into a tree. I got up but I only had a few scraps.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled, making stone wolves; they attack Allen but he only destroyed them.

'Water Dragon's Iron Fist!' He yelled hitting me in the stomach and me coughing up blood.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled making a giant stone, earth, and tree wolf that was 15 feet tall. It swung at Allen making him go into a tree and when he got up it swung him and kicked him into Fairy Tail's wall. It keep on beating him up and he was finally on the floor I destroyed it.

'Wow, you is that all Sabertooth got?' I smirked and then he got up and drank all the water all around us.

'Now that I'm all full; I can beat you.' Allen said.

'Hey don't push your luck missy.' I said.

'BURN!' yelled all of Fairy Tail making me laugh.

'Water Dragon's Claw!' Allen yelled and hit me to the ground.

'Water Dragon's Roar!' he yelled and he kept on attacking me leaving me covered in bruises.

'Luna come on you can do it!' Cobra yelled making me get up and face Allen.

'Wolf Magic: Alpha Wolf!' I yelled.

**AUTHOR: Luna's past found her and they're fighting. Why was the mission to capture Luna? What is this new spell Luna performed? Geehee. **


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy P.O.V

Luna's whole body was glowing; then I look and she looked like a werewolf from stories. Her body form was still the same but her clothes were ripped for some reason; she had ears like a wolf and a tail; plus her nails were long and sharp. She swung at Allen and she left him bleeding.

'Water Dragon Roar!' Allen yelled but Luna dodged it easily. Then she kicked and claws him many times leaving him no time to breath and he was bleeding heavily.

'Luna that's enough!' I yelled to her but she looked at me; her eyes were red.

'Oh no, did she use that magic.' Ace said while coming to me.

'Yeah; why?' I asked.

'She can't control it very long and she ends up almost killing her opponent.' Ace explained. Then he turned to Alpha self and walked over to Luna. Luna just let go of Allen and Wendy rushed to heal him. Luna and Ace were looking at each other and Luna tried to claw him but couldn't. Ace hit Luna in her stomach and head at the same time and saying something to her but in a whisper making her back to normal. Cobra picked Luna up and Wendy followed them to heal her.

'She's just like Elfman.' Natsu said and I nodded my head yes. Then I go see Luna who was sleeping; Ace and Cobra was by her side.

'Ace can she master it?' I asked.

'Yeah but it takes over her and she's just too weak to fight it off,' Ace explained. 'That's why I have to train her to handle it or she can never use it ever.'

'Isn't that impossible that's her most powerful spell.' I said.

'I know but she had to master it.' Ace said ending the chat. I look to Cobra who was watching Luna and holding her hand. I went to see Allen (he was in the other room) and ask he about stuff.

'What do you want blondie?' he ask making me mad.

'Why were you here?' I asked.

'I had a mission to capture Luna.' Allen said.

'Why?' I asked.

'Words got out about destroying evil so people are asking to get Luna.' Allen explained.

'Who ask for the job?' I asked.

'Some dude called Ivan Dreyar.' Allen said.

'Raven Tail, they just want to kill her not to get rid of evil. Even though both ways kill Luna do you want that?' I yelled at him.

'Not really since it said that. To be honest blondie I like her and that's all.' Allen said blushing.

'Well you were mean to her and she's already taken and marked by a dragon slayer.' I said.

'What! Who?' Allen asked.

'Cobra the one she is engaged too ever since she was born.' I said.

'Whatever; I can get another girl.' Allen said coldly making me slap him on the head.

'Good since you will cost her trouble.' I said to him making him roll his eyes. I leave the room. I sit next to Natsu who kisses me to cheer me up.

Luna P.O.V

I wake up and get mad at myself but I see Cobra who makes my anger go away. 'I went overboard again?' I asked making him nod.

'Hey can I see Allen?' I asked.

'Fine, but no funny business.' Cobra said while smirking.

'Okay since I'm your mate.' I said blushing. I walk to the other room and see Allen.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Who taught you dragon slayer magic; I forgot?' I asked.

'My mother Icy, who taught me water and ice but I mostly use water.' Allen said.

'Ok, but I'm the alpha of you since I beat you.' I boasted.

'Great well I'm going to delete my symbol.' Allen said.

'Why would you do that?' I asked.

'Because, I don't want to be a fool of at the guild like the last member that lost the battle against the Mermaid Heel girl.' He explained to me. He started to use his magic and got rid of his symbol.

'Well what are you doing next?' I asked.

'Be a wizard that doesn't belong in a guild and get a job.' He said.

'Ok.' I said leaving the room. I go to Cobra; he was talking to Natsu and laughing. Lucy walked over to me.

'Hey Luna, how are you?' She asked.

'Fine.' I said and then I see Master walk into Allen's room.

'Guess what I saw.' She said smiling.

'What do you see Lu-chan?' I asked.

'Rogue and Kagura holding hands.' Lucy said making me happy so I ran to Rogue who was sitting down.

'Hey lover boy.' I said to him making him blush.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Kagura and you are perfect for each other.' I said to him making him blush redder.

'How do you know?' he asked with his poker face.

'Lu-chan saw you two holding hands.' I giggle to him.

'Whatever don't tell anyone? Also we are dating since we have a lot in common.' Rogue explained.

'Okay but I'm glad you got yourself a girlfriend.' I said smiling at him.

'Thanks and I had to since you're taken.' Rogue said.

'Thanks but I'm just glad you got a girl to love.' I said and then he smiled at me. I left to Lucy and Levy.

**AUTHOR: I have to admit I ship Rogue and Kagura, since they both have no emotion and skilled fighters. Geehee. **


	21. Chapter 21

Luna P.O.V

'Hey you two.' I said to them.

'Luna-chan I figure something on dragon slayers!' Levy squealed.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Well is says they have one mate for life, very protective, great kissers, and they all have a special mark for their mate.' Levy explained leaving me and Lucy blushing. To be honest my mark was a cobra with the colors purple and black; it was on my neck and it had a scale feel on it.

'Wow so how are you and Gajeel?' Lucy asked making Levy blush.

'Well we are fine and dating.' Levy whispered making me and Lucy squeal softly.

'Good luck for the both of you!' I said to her. Then Master comes with Allen beside him.

'Everyone we have a new member for Fairy Tail.' Master said and left. Lucy, Levy, and me groaned at the news.

'Why can't it be a girl?' Groan the guys making the girls smack them. I walk over to Allen who's seating alone.

'What do you want shorty?' he asked making me mad already.

'Why do you join Fairy Tail?' I asked.

'The master convinced me too and you're here.' He said making me roll my eyes.

'What do you mean because I'm here? When we were kids you made fun of me and mean to me and the kids joined in since you were popular.' I said to him.

'Hey I thought your name was unique so I made nick names for you. I wasn't trying to make fun of you.' He said to me.

'Whatever but I'm taken you know.' I said.

'What's that supposed to mean. I don't like you.' Allen said blushing and I left to Cobra who was knocked out.

'Cobra wake up.' I said but instead he grabbed me on touched my chest. I smacked him while I was blushing a red scarlet.

'OW! What was that for?' he asked.

'For touching me!' I yelled to him. We both go home but I'm mad at him still. I kick him to sleep on the couch. In the morning I decide to wear something new. I wore a purple tank top that was cut in half so it showed my stomach, a black jacket, black skinny jeans with a purple belt, and purple shoes. Cobra woke up and saw me and had a nose blood making me laugh.

'Great start for a morning?' I asked and helped him. We went to Fairy Tail; I swear one of these days I going to change his outfit. We walked in and the boys have nose bleeds making me laugh. I saw Lucy; she wore a pink shirt and a black dragon on it, black shorty shorts, and pink shoes. I walk to Lucy while Cobra goes to his job.

'Hey Luna-chan.' She said.

'Hi Lu-chan nice shirt.' I said to her.

'Thanks and I love your outfit.' Lucy said making me smile. We talked until I see Allen who's trying to be smooth but got rejected making Lucy and me laugh. I walk to check on Cobra who was cleaning.

'Hey pool boy.' I said to him.

'Hey wolf girl.' He said to me. I walk over to him and kiss him and he kisses me back.

'We haven't kissed in a while.' I said making him smirk. He brings me closer and kisses me and I kiss him back.

'Love you and I have to get back to work.' He smirks to me and I go back inside. I see Bickslow alone so I go over to him.

'Nee-san are you okay?' I asked him.

'I'm fine sis but I'm lonely that's all.' Bickslow said.

'Nee-san who do you like?' I asked him.

'None of the girls here catch my eye except my little sister.' Bickslow said.

'Thanks Nee-san but go get a girlfriend.' I said.

'I'll try my best but thanks for the company.' Bickslow said making me smile. We hugged and I left. I decided to go on the roof and I see Allen.

'What are you doing here this is my spot!' I yelled at him.

'I don't see your name so stop complaining!' he yelled back at me.

'Whatever I'm leaving since you're here.' I said.

'Good I don't need a dumb brunette.' He said making me kick him off the roof but he landed in the pool.

'That's what you get!' I yelled and laughed at him.

'Hey Cobra how do you deal with her?' I heard Allen say.

'I got no idea but I like her that way.' I heard Cobra say making me blush. Cobra was the best boyfriend ever. I relax on the roof until Cobra's job was done I went back inside. I sit on Cobra's lap and had a drink. Cobra loved it when I sat in his lap making me blush all the time.

**AUTHOR: Don't mess with Luna! Poor Bickslow is lonely, I have to fix that, later. Geehee. **


	22. Chapter 22

Luna P.O.V

'Cobra I'm bored.' I said.

'I know but maybe tomorrow will be more fun.' Cobra said to cheer me up and it worked. I kissed him and he kissed me back. The next day I wore the same thing and so did Cobra. Turns out we all had a job to do and stuff; it involved Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Rogue, Fro, Ace, Cobra and me. We had to catch two powerful dudes and stuff. Also Gray got too sick to go.

'These two should be near here. Also these two got rid of a city in 10 minutes. Their names are Terra and Daichi.' Master explained making me kind of scared. We don't know the reward but Fairy Tail accepted the job before Sabertooth did. It turned out to be at Ryuzetsu Land, the water park that's huge. Lucy told me about it and turned out Natsu broke everything. I'm just glad they rebuild everything and hopefully Natsu won't destroy it again. We all walk in and split in two teams: Natsu Team and My Team. I walked around and found the love slide.

'Hey Cobra.' I said to him and pointed. Then I grab his hand while Ace, Fro, and Rogue stayed at the bottom and wait for us. I went in first and Cobra was behind me and grabbing me closely; luckily Wendy gave the dragon slayers Troia to go on rides and I got to thank her later. We rode and he kept me closely and I snuggled next to him.

'AHH!' we both screamed happily. After 3 hours we decided to eat and met up with Team Natsu.

'So how was the 3 hours Natsu?' I asked him.

'I went on half of the rides with Lucy.' He said blushing.

'Also thanks Wendy; me and Cobra are having a great time.' I said and she blushed. We talked and ate; then we all left with our team.

'Hey why don't we relax in the pool?' I suggested and my team nodded. After that we all went to Honey Bone Lodge but I decide to take a walk around the park. I saw a dude with black fohawk. His eyes were green eyes with a tan; he was taller than me by a head just like Cobra. He wore a green tank top with black shorts, green shoes, and a green chain hanging from his shorts plus a choker bracelet. He noticed me and waved to me and I blush and continued to walk. Then I saw a swing and I remember the old times so I decided to swing. I decided to relax and looked at the full moon.

'Enjoying the view?' a voice said behind me, I turn around and saw the guy from earlier.

'Yeah stalker.' I said while smirking.

'Hey you were staring at me.' He said.

'You got me.' I said and he sat down next to me on the other swing.

'Wow, this is my first time seeing a full moon.' He said making me shock.

'Really, try getting out more.' I said to him and I swear I saw him blush.

'Thanks for the tip, plus what's your name?' he asked.

'The names Luna Wolf.' I said to him.

'Luna, that's a unique name.' he said.

'For a unique girl.' I said back.

'Hey it's getting late.' He said.

'Thanks I better go. Hey, why don't we meet up again?' I asked him making him blush.

'Sure; same place and around 8pm?' he asked me.

'Sure; see you later.' I said smirking and I left but before I winked at him making him blush more. I walked in the room I shared with my team but like it since I get to sleep with Cobra. We had to combine our beds since one was tiny for us; Rogue and Fro sleep together while Ace sleep on the spare bed. The next day we hanged out and talked about things that weren't that important so we decided to watch movies and stuff. Around 8pm I went to see the mystery guy. I see him sitting by a tree sleeping making me smile.

'Hey sleeping beauty; wake up.' I said to him while shaking him. He woke up and stared at me.

'Hey Luna.' He said sleepily.

'Hey you never told me your name.' I said to him.

'It's Daichi; or Dai for short.' He said to me. I swear I remember that name and it hit me. He was the one I had to capture and the one to destroy an entire city in 10 minutes. I looked at him and started to run. I heard him breathing; he was chasing me! Why do the evil ones like me! I ran and hid in a tree; I heard him come by and leave. I sighed and walked back to Honey Bone Lodge; I was right there when I felt a tap so I turned around and saw Dai.

'Why were you running?' Dai asked me and I just stood there horrified.

**AUTHOR: Luna, yet again, got herself in trouble, Does she ever learn? Also guys it took me forever to get Dai's name. Also what will happen to Luna and why do bad guys like her? Geehee. **


	23. Chapter 23

Luna P.O.V

'Um…' I said.

'Luna!' Cobra yelled my name from the window. "Thank you Cobra!" I thought.

'Sorry I have to go. Bye Dai.' I said and ran in leaving him clueless. I hold my heart and heard it thump quickly. I swear I will never go to that park. I jumped in bed and Cobra just hugged me while I slept. The next day we decided to go back to the water park. We all went in different teams: Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and me; Ace, Fro, Happy, and Carla; Natsu, Rogue, and Cobra. The animals decided to go to the aquarium and I told Ace to keep an eye on Happy. The girls and me decided to relax while the boys ride the water slides like men (what they said to us). We all relaxed in the pool until someone splashed me.

'Hey who have the nerves to splash me?' I yelled and I saw Dai snickering. He was wearing a black swim truck with a green dragon on the side. I got out of the pool and went to the restroom. Lucy followed me in since I heard her footsteps.

'What's wrong Luna?' Lucy asked.

'The guys that splashed me is… Daichi.' I whispered to her.

'What! We got to tell Erza.' She said to me.

'We can't or we destroy this place. Instead we lead him someone and we find his partner.' I said and Lucy agreed; also I told the other two and Erza almost killed me but agreed to the plan. Then I see Dai next to a girl; she had green eyes, a tan, black straight hair with a streak, and she had a straight across bang. She wore a green top and a black bottom; they really looked like brother and sister. I kind of felt guilty but I remember they destroyed families and a whole city. Dai walked over to me leaving his sister to relax by herself; I'm happy that Lucy is next to me.

'Hey blondie can I borrow her?' Dai asked.

'Not with that attitude.' Lucy said back to him and grabbed my arm. Then Dai had a smirk and poked Lucy in the side making her laugh and let go of me. Then Dai picks me up and takes me.

'Lucy, Erza, or Wendy help?' I yell and I see Erza run to me.

'Hey! Why are you taking my nakama?' Erza asked, (nakama means close friend or somebody you treat like a family member).

'I need to ask her something.' Dai said to Erza.

'She was yelling at me to get her so she doesn't want you to talk to you.' Erza said to him.

'Whatever but Luna see you later?' Dai said to me and then he winked at me; he left with his sister too.

'Thanks Erza.' I said and then we go back.

Natsu P.O.V

We returned back to the lodge and eat Lucy's and Erza's famous chicken with rice. I ate as much as I got and everyone enjoyed it.

'Erza and Lucy I love the chicken.' Luna said.

'Thanks we might teach you and Wendy how to make it.' Erza said.

'Hey Cobra where's my jacket?' Luna asked; she wore her bikini top, black skinny jeans with a purple belt, and purple shoes.

'I left it in the lobby.' Cobra said making Luna mad.

'Thanks, now I have to get it.' Luna said.

'Hey do you need help?' I asked jokily making her stick her tongue at me.

'Be careful Luna.' Lucy said making Erza nod.

'It's just downstairs.' Luna said. Then she left but after 2 minutes Cobra jumped splatting his chicken in my face.

'Luna's in trouble.' Cobra said making us jump. We all left our dinner and raced to the lobby.

'Let go of me!' Luna yelled at a guy.

'Dai let go of her.' Erza said making us guys and animals have a what- face.

'Hello Fairy Tail.' Dai said smirking and holding Luna's wrist.

'Let go of her!' Cobra yelled making Dai smirk more.

'Nah. I'll just keep her as a trophy when I destroy Fairy Tail.' Dai smirk.

'Why you.' Cobra said moving further but Erza stopped him.

'Let's settle this in a fight. Shall we?' Dai asked.

'I'm all fired up!' I yelled to him.

'Okay, Terra hold her will you!' Dai yelled and the ground beside him moved and formed into a girl.

'Fine and I'm glad since now I can tell girl stuff!' Terra screamed happily. Then she took Luna and they both disappeared.

'Hey why can't Luna fight?' I yelled at him.

'I don't want to hurt her.' Dai said making Cobra getting angrier.

'Where do we fight?' Lucy asked.

'Not today blondie; I'm tired. We fight in the park. Good luck you're going to need it.' Dai said and disappeared.

'What are we going to do?' Ace asked.

'We need a plan on how to destroy both. Natsu did you get their scent?' Erza asked.

'Yeah apples and earth.' I said.

'I wonder how Luna's doing.' Lucy asked making Cobra punch a hole in the wall and leave.

'For now let's hope she's alright.' Erza said and we all went back to think.

**AUTHOR: Epic Fight Time! I feel sorry for Luna. Geehee. **


	24. Chapter 24

Luna P.O.V

"Why does he need me as a hostage?" I thought; Terra brought me outside of town in a nearby abandon house. I'm in the living room with my hands tied up.

'Luna how do you pick up guys?' Terra asked.

'Mostly they like my unique side and when I show them whose boss.' I said making her smile.

'Ok but I got to go.' Terra said leaving me in the living room still tied.

'Hey Luna.' Dai said coming in making me groan.

'Where's Terra?' I asked.

'Terra is eating in her room but I'm here.' Dai said making me frown.

'I want Terra to talk to not you.' I said making him smirk.

'Whatever but I have questions.' Dai said.

'Throw them then.' I said.

'What's up with the Cobra guy?' he asked.

'My fiancé and a poison dragon slayer.' I said making Dai shock.

'Fiancé? How old are you?' Dai asked.

'17 and you?' I asked.

'I'm 22 years old while Terra is 17 like you.' Dai said.

'Why do you like me?' I asked him.

'I like you since you're unique and you don't let people push you around. Also I like brunettes.' Dai said making me blush a little.

'Okay but I'm taken and you're evil.' I said.

'I'm staying evil and that taken stuff is going to end tomorrow.' Dai smirked; and then he grabbed my hand. He took me in a room and left to his. I sleep but I hated the it's going to end tomorrow part. The next day I wake up and try to get myself untied but Terra came.

'Hey Luna it's time to go.' Terra said and she untied my hands; and then I put my jacket on but I still had my bikini top. Dai came in and carried me making me hit his back over and over again but I gave up. We came to the park and I saw all my friends making me smile. Dai put me down and Terra forms a rock cage around me.

'Luna!' Cobra said making me smile.

'Hey don't talk to her. We are here to decide who gets her. I'm glad you are here but I want a one on one with Cobra. Terra take care of the rest.' Dai said.

'Yes Nee-san.' Terra said.

'Oh forgot the magic. My magic his earth dragon slayer magic; Terra's is Earth God Slayer magic. Good luck.' Dai said.

'Now let's begin.' Erza said changing into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. They clanged into each other.

**AUTHOR: Cliffhanger Time! Who will win this fight? Epic fight next chapter! Geehee. **


	25. Chapter 25

Lucy P.O.V

'Open the gate of the Lion!' I yelled and Loke appeared.

'Hey Lucy.' Loke said.

'I need you to break Luna's cage.' I said since Erza was battling Terra.

'Sword Requipping!' Erza yelled and making 50 swords aiming at Terra and she shot but Terra formed a rock shield. Loke ran to Luna and tried to blow the cage up but couldn't.

'Earth God's Bellow!' Terra yelled making it hit Erza and turning around to hit Loke. They both went down but got up.

'Looks like we have to team up.' Loke said to Erza and her nodding.

'Lion Brilliance!' Loke yelled and making Terra fall to the ground but get back up.

'Sword Requipping!' Erza yelled making Terra fall to the ground.

'Fire Dragon's Roar!' Natsu yelled from behind Terra.

'Sky Dragon's Roar!' Wendy yelled from behind Terra.

'Shadow Dragon's Roar!' Rogue yelled from behind Terra and they all combined into one and knocked Terra into a tree. She got up and stared at us.

'Earth God's Bellow!' She screamed and it went in all directions and hit us all; Loke disappeared.

'Open the gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!' I yelled and he appeared.

'Hey Lucy what you need?' Scorpio asked.

'Help out my friends and defeat her.' I said to him.

'Ok. Sand Buster!' Scorpio yelled which made Terra smack into a tree.

'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!' Natsu yelled making Terra bump into 10 trees but she still got up. She went straight towards me and hit me way up in the air. I landed and started to hurt everywhere.

'Lucy!' Everyone yelled.

'Dragon Slayer Secret Art; Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!' Natsu yelled.

'Sky Dragon's Roar!' Wendy yelled.

'Sword Requipping!' Erza yelled.

'Shadow Dragon's Roar!' Rogue yelled.

'Sand Spear!' Scorpio yelled.

'Unison Raid!' Everyone yelled, it came in a huge ball and went towards Terra while she froze in terror. When it hit her, it exploded and sent Terra flying and land back down and she stayed still.

'Fairy Tail… you…win.' She whispered and blacked out.

Cobra P.O.V

I faced Dai and watched Luna. 'Cobra don't he's too strong!' Luna yelled at me but I ignored her.

'Let's begin Cobra.' Dai said. I just looked at him and stand still. He came towards me but I dodged it easily.

'I can hear you. Sound Wall!' I yelled at him and got him.

'Earth Dragons' Roar!' Dai said but I dodged it.

'No one listens. Sound Wall!' I yelled and I hit him into the wall.

'Dragon Force!' Dai said and his legs and arms turned into rock.

'Sound Palm!' I said and hitting him in the gut.

'Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!' Dai yelled and hit me into a tree.

'Nice shot. Poison Dragon's Scales!' I yelled and it hit him in several spots but he kept moving.

'Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang!' he yelled and hit me into a tree.

'Sound Wall!' I yelled and defected his move and blasting us both to different directions.

'Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!' Dai yelled when I was getting back up and hit me in the gut. He kept hitting attacks on me and I finally got out but all scraped up.

'Sound Wall!' I yelled but he dodged it and hit me in my back.

'Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!' he yelled and hit my stomach and gut.

'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!' I yelled and hit him but he got up.

'Cobra!' Luna yelled at me and I turned around to see Dai with Luna's sword.

'Bye Cobra.' Dai said and I tried to dodge it but he hit my side and he put it right through me.

'COBRA!' Luna yelled.

'I… Love… you.' I said and crawled to her.

'Cobra don't die!' Luna yelled at me and she took the sword out from my side. Luna took my hand and she grabbed it.

'I…love…you.' I said as closing my eyes.

Luna P.O.V

I watched in horror as Cobra closed his eyes but he was still breathing but hardly. 'COBRA!' I yelled at him. I was angry and I looked at Dai who was laughing and smirking at Cobra who was barely breathing.

'Wolf Magic: Alpha Wolf!' I yelled.

'No Luna!' I heard Ace yell but I ignored him. I turned into my alpha and I looked down it was new. I had my body, still cover in brown hair, still had ears, a tail, and my claws. This time I wore a battle suit; it had a purple wrap that covered my breast and black pants that were easy to move in; and one of my ears had a purple piercing. I broke my cage and looked at Dai.

'Do you come out to hug me?' he asked. "Do you desire to kill him?" a voice in my head said. "Let's do this." I said back. We both became one and I controlled it but it gave me my full strength.

'This is for Cobra!' I yelled. I moved swiftly and clawed Dai in several spots.

'Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!' Dai yelled. I dodged it and grabbed his foot by my tail and moved him everywhere and made him hit by stuff. Then I let go and made my tail throw him in the hair and I hit him in the back to a tree. He coughed up blood and was bleeding but I still wanted him to be scared. I raced to him and started to hit him and claw him. He dodged my attack to finish him.

'Earth Dragon's Roar!' He yelled and hit me.

'Wolf Howl!' I yelled and sent him into the sky and I jumped and kicked him to the ground.

'Earth Dragon's Shield!' Dai yelled and blocked my attacks.

'Wolf Magic: Razor Fang Twist!' I yelled and it struck him over and over again.

'Earth Dragon's Rock Fall!' Dai yelled and the ground below me sink but I got out of it before it swallowed me.

'Wolf Magic: Secret, Wolf God's Razor Claw!' I yelled and it glowed in my hand it was black and purple. I let it go and it grows larger and larger towards Dai. When it hit him it send him flying and he was covered in several bruises and scratches, plus he was bleeding. I walked over to him.

'Luna stop right now!' Natsu yelled. I continued to walk and got Dai by his shirt and looked at him.

'Don't mess with me or Fairy Tail!' I yelled at his face. He looked at me scared and I smirked and threw him into the sky and kicked him in a tree leaving him bleeding. I turned back to normal but felt weak.

'Cobra…I … love… you…too!' I scream and I passed out since I didn't have much magic and energy power.

**AUTHOR: What an epic fight. Luna master her powerful spell! Also I don't own Fairy Tail, I just own my ( own creations if you didn't know). Geehee. **


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy P.O.V

I watch as Luna goes down and Wendy races to Cobra's side and heals him quickly. Erza, Ace, and I race to Luna whose still down. Rogue, Natsu, Fro, Carla, and Happy go back to prepare the beds for Luna and Cobra.

'Luna can you hear me?' I asked and see her moving.

'Yeah…but…Cobra.' She said and blacked out again. After hours Luna and Cobra are healed but still resting. I went to Luna and found her barely awake.

'Hey Luna how are you?' I asked.

'Cobra… where is he?' Luna asked and jumped out of the bed. I followed her to Cobra's resting room and she cried.

'It's my fault.' Luna whispered.

'It wasn't; it was Dai's fault.' I said but she continued to cry and cry.

'I'm sorry Cobra; it's my entire fault.' She cried.

'No… it isn't Luna.' Cobra whispered and Luna looking at him. I decided to leave those two.

Cobra P.O.V

'It is!' Luna yelled.

'No it isn't!' I yelled at her.

'But it's my fault for being capture.' Luna cried.

'Luna no matter what you do I will love you. If I didn't I would have left a while ago so I love you.' I said and I got up and hugged her.

'I love you.' Luna whispered.

'I love you too. Never leave my side.' I said.

'How's your side?' Luna asked.

'Well I don't feel the pain so it's fine. For now I have to rest.' I said.

'Okay and I have to rest too.' Luna said.

'Let's rest together.' I said, and Luna nodded so we fell asleep in each other arms.

Natsu P.O.V

We returned back to Fairy Tail but its quiet so I decided to take Lucy on a date and I prepared everything early. 'Oi! Lucy can you come here!' I yelled and she came. I swiftly carried her bridal style and she blushed a red.

'Natsu where are you taking me?' Lucy asked.

'Somewhere.' I said. Then I took her to the river; there was a picnic area with flowers and candles around it.

'Natsu… I love it!' Lucy said and hugged me. I set her down on the blanket and handed her a sandwich. After that we looked at the sky and laughed at the clouds that looked weird.

'I love you, Luce.' I said to her making her blush.

'I love you too.' Lucy said and throwing the leftover sandwich at me. She laughed at me and I throw it back at her. We both laughed since we were covered in sandwich parts. I packed everything and we both went back to Lucy's house.

'Natsu are you going to mark me?' Lucy asked making me blush red.

'It's your decision Luce.' I said making her smile. I wanted to sleep with Lucy but she kicked me to the couch. I whined but she sticked out her tongue and left. I sneaked to her room and slept by her side. In the morning Lucy hit me for doing that but it was worth it.

**AUTHOR: Everyone's home! Some Nalu for you Nalu fans! Go Nalu! **


	27. Chapter 27

Luna P.O.V

I wore the same thing (a purple tank top that was cut in half so it showed my stomach, a black jacket, black skinny jeans with a purple belt, and purple shoes). I finally got Cobra some new clothes so I woke up early. I hid all his clothes in my closet and replaced it with the stuff I bought him. When he woke up I was on the couch waiting for him.

'Luna where's my clothes?' he asked me but I just giggled. After a couple of minutes he came out. He wore a black tank top with a red dragon on the front; red pants with black tears; and red shoes; finally a red jacket.

'I love it!' I yelled to him and hugged attack him.

'I like it but where's my old clothes?' Cobra asked me.

'You'll get it back… eventually.' I smirked. He just sighed and grabbed my hand and we both went to Fairy Tail. I went to Bickslow to ask him something.

'Hey Nee-san how was it since I left?' I asked him.

'Lonely and our step-mother were forcing me to marry. Also Nikki was sad and decided to go on a journey.' He said.

'God I hate that women. I wonder where is Nikki; since we were best friends.' I said.

'I know I hate her too.' He said and I left to Cobra.

Lucy P.O.V

It was around March 15th and Luna was acting weird and disappearing. I ask her but she doesn't answer and Bickslow been gone plus Cobra. Finally I heard enough and ask Cobra.

'Cobra what's wrong with Luna?' I asked but he just looked at me with tired eyes.

'That's Luna's business.' Cobra said but I stopped him from leaving.

'Can you please tell me since Luna is like a sister to me.' I said and Cobra sighed.

'It's going to be her birthday on the 19th.' Cobra said.

'What's wrong about that?' I asked.

'It's the day her mom died and she cries all day because she believes it's her fault.' Cobra said and left. I felt guilty and sorry for Luna going through this. I found Luna on Fairy Tail's roof crying.

'Lucy can you leave.' Luna said.

'Luna I know… but it isn't your fault. My mom died and I blamed myself for her illness but I got over it by meeting new people and my friends.' I said making her look at me and run. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

'Thanks Lucy.' Luna cried while I comfort her.

'One more thing let's enjoy that your mother left something beautiful. Also you would have never met so many people and go on huge adventures.' I said and her smile while getting rid of her tears.

'Lucy you're good with words and your mother would have been proud.' Luna said making me smile.

Luna P.O.V

On my 18th birthday there was a huge party and lots of gifts. I loved it and it lasted for a week. When I woke up I put on the outfit i wore from last week. Cobra wore a red tank top with a black dragon on it; black skinny jeans with a chains; and red shoes. I asked him to put the hat on but he didn't but I didn't bother to argue with him. We walked in and went our ways but I got bored and bumped into Allen.

'Hey Allen.' I said.

'Luna.' Allen said.

'Hey where's your Exceed?' I asked.

'Oh her. You don't remember that she likes to wander and look around.' Allen said.

'When is she coming back?' I asked.

'Today or tomorrow.' Allen said leaving. I wonder how that Exceed deals with his attitude. I did want to see her again and Nikki too. I went to the roof and decided to wait until I heard the doors swung open with a familiar smell. I jumped down from the roof to the entrance and saw a hooded person.

'What's your business here?' I asked the person.

'You don't remember.' The person said smirking.

'Who are you?' I asked while getting my sword from my side. The hooded person took the hood off and my jaw dropped.

'Hey Luna; it's been a while.' Nikki said and I jumped and hugged her. I missed her so much. She was the same height as me; same tan; green eyes; her brown hair (curly) went to her shoulders; a right side bang like me but hers cover her right eye. She wore a black dress with straps; a green slash; a green head band; green flats.

'Nikki why are you here?' I asked.

'To be with my best friend.' Nikki said.

'Great let's get your insignia.' I said making her smile. I brought her to Mirajane.

'Hey Mirajane there's a new member here.' I said making her smile.

'Hey you two look like twins almost.' Mirajane said.

'I have to agree with that.' I smirked. Nikki's insignia had a black outline with green in it and on her left hand where the vein is. Then I showed her around and finally the pool.

'Hey Cobra!' I yelled at him making him fall in the pool.

'Thanks babe!' Cobra said.

'Luna who is Cobra?' Nikki said.

'Oh it's Erik but I everyone calls him that.' I said making her frown.

'It's Erik… are you two still engaged?' Nikki said.

'Yeah.' I said.

'I still don't get how you like him.' Nikki said while sitting down.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'His ears are pointy and he has a scar across his right eye.' Nikki said.

'Hey don't you dare go to eyes if you remember. Also I love his pointy ears; almost like my elf but cuter.' I said smirking.

'Yes I remember but I try to forget about it.' Nikki said while touching her right eye but her bang was covering it.

'Sorry about that.' I said making her smile.

'Hey is Bickslow here?' Nikki said while blushing.

'Yeah lover girl.' I said making her blush redder. Then Cobra comes.

'Hey Nikki; it been a while.' Cobra said but Nikki ignored him.

'Luna I'm going to get a drink.' Nikki said and left. I looked at Cobra.

'I can't believe she still remembers that accident.' Cobra said.

'Don't judge her; people have grudges for a long time.' I sighed and smirked. When Cobra wasn't looking I tried to push him but he got out of the way and I fell in the pool.

'I can hear you babe.' Cobra smirked as he was helping me out.

'Now I'm all wet.' I whined but he got a towel and wrapped it around me.

'There you go.' Cobra said while smirking at me. I still wanted payback.

'Hey Cobra can you carry me?' I asked and when he was about to carry me; I swiftly started to tickle him making him land on the ground.

'HAHHAHAHAH stop it.' Cobra laughed.

'No.' I said while smirking but he started to tickle me.

'Now let's see who gets the last laugh.' Cobra said while I was laughing.

'HAHAHAHAHA UNCLE!' I screamed while laughing. Then he stopped and we walk inside. We drink and drink until Cobra yells at me and ends up carrying me back home. The next day I get up and look through my clothes and found something I love. I wore a purple hoodie with black wolf ears; black shirt underneath; black skinny jeans; purple shoes; and a purple belt. I loved it and Cobra woke up with the same thing from yesterday.

'Hey wolf girl.' Cobra smirked.

'Hey snake boy.' I smirked making him laugh. We go to Fairy Tail and go our ways; I see Allen who was in the corner.

'Where's your Exceed?' I asked making him groan.

'She's coming wolf girl.' Allen said making me slap him. Then the door open revealing the Exceed I love to see.

'Ashley!' I yelled making the Exceed walk to me. I picked her up and hugged her.

'Luna, I missed you!' Ashley said making me smile. She was a purple with black pointy ears and at the end of her tail was black. She wore a little black dress and her eyes were blue.

**AUTHOR: Looks like two people from Luna's past came! Also I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs ! Plus I don't know how Layla died but I made that instead. GeeHee. **


	28. Chapter 28

Luna P.O.V

'Ashley you look cute as ever. Can I see your battle mode?' I asked while she got out of my arms. She transformed into a cat that was as tall as me with breasts. Also her black dress was still the same but bigger to match her size. I saw Pantherlily just looking at us and I got an idea.

'I improve my sword skills and stealth.' Ashley said making me smile.

'That's great but you know there's another Exceed that can go in battle mode.' I said while smirking.

'Really I would love to meet them.' Ashley said while turning into her cute self.

'Okay. Bye Allen.' I said and we went towards Pantherlily.

'Pantherlily, I got an Exceed for you to meet.' I said and Pantherlily came towards us.

'Hi, I'm Ashley.' Ashley said while shaking Lily's hand.

'Hello Ashley.' Lily said and I decided to leave those two. I went towards Nikki who was in the corner having a drink.

'Hey Nikki.' I said smiling.

'Hey Luna. Does Bickslow like me?' Nikki whispered to me.

'I don't know since we don't talk much and on our missions.' I said making her frown.

'Thanks any way.' Nikki said.

'Hey I forgot what your magic is since it's been years.' I said.

'It's Earth and Sound magic.' Nikki said.

'Yeah but what about your right eye?' I asked.

'I'm blind still but it's okay, I guess.' Nikki said; when she was little she was born blind but her left eye started to see again but her right eye stayed the same, blind. I felt sorry she only saw though the left side and only hearing the right side.

'Okay, see you later Nikki.' I said and left. I wonder what to do since we got paid for the last job 5 million jewels but we did all split it. I decided to go to the roof to relax but found Allen.

'Hey wolf girl.' Allen said to me.

'Why are you here? Are you asking to go flying in the pool?' I asked him.

'Don't make me laugh. I'm here to see the view.' Allen said while I lay down.

'Didn't know you like that stuff.' I said.

'You don't know anything about me.' Allen said.

'Good, I like to figure out things.' I said while smirking.

'Okay, I'm fine with that.' Allen said.

'Whatever, but why do you come up here instead going to the pool?' I asked.

'I like heights and I can see everything from up here.' Allen said.

'I have an idea.' I said while smirking.

'What-'I stopped Allen by taking off my clothes since I had my bikini under my clothes.

'Allen what were you going to say?' I asked and then I see him blushing red and a little nose bleed.

'Nothing.' Allen said while cleaning his nose bleed.

'Okay weirdo.' I said while folding my clothes.

'What are you doing now?' Allen asked.

'Cobra, catch!' I yelled and Cobra turned around. I threw my clothes at him and left him confused.

'Wait don't tell me you're doing that?' Allen said.

'I am.' I said and made a run start and jumped off the building.

'WOOHOO!'I yelled and made a huge splash wetting Allen, who was still on the roof.

'Thanks Luna for getting me wet!' Allen yelled from the roof top.

'You're welcome!' I yelled back.

'I love you.' Cobra said holding my clothes while I was drying myself.

'I know and how did you not get wet?' I asked.

'I used the shop as cover.' Cobra said. I grab my clothes and dressed myself.

'Thanks and now.' I said while smirking. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I let go and pat his head.

'You are such a tease.' Cobra said making me smirk.

'I know; see you later.' I said and left him to clean the mess I made. Then it came to June 30th, the day before the magic games. There were two teams for Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail A team were Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy; Fairy Tail B Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Nikki, and me. Then if the teams have to combine for some purpose Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Gray are supposed to. I didn't want to go in the games but Master mad me so that left me no choice. We headed to Honey Bone Lodge and we got there pretty early. Before everything there was tense training and my second origin release from Ultear since she came to visit to ask Erza about something. It hurt and I felt like bricks hitting me. I felt tired and the disqualification round never happened because people got to vote and the top 7 teams is: Sabertooth (also they had Dobengal), Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail A and B. The Magic Games of X792 were going to start tomorrow and I was exhausted. I sleep with my team in the room. In the morning, the games start a 1pm this year, I woke up at 8am and saw my team was sleeping. I decided to get in my clothes (a purple hoodie with wolf ears; black shirt underneath; black skinny jeans; purple shoes), I felt guilty that Fairy Tail A team had to match with each other while we don't. I decided to eat some spaghetti and after that I left. I decided to chill on the roof until I heard Gajeel yell at me to get back in here, also he woke up at 11am. I walk in and see Gajeel angry at me leaving.

'Don't leave without you team, wolf girl.' Gajeel said, I nodded my head since he was the leader of this team while Natsu was the other. Around 12 we left to the stadium. The points were different than last year from what Lucy said but I didn't understand for the battle part. This time last place only gets 1 point and the rest are the same. We sat at our seats and I waved to Lucy making her smile.

'Wolf girl pay attention to the pumpkin.' Gajeel said to me.

'Today's game is Finding.' Mato said the pumpkin to Gajeel.

'Hey Gajeel, I have a great nose let me do it.' I asked and he nodded. I jumped of the seat.

**AUTHOR: I suck at making up games. -_- Anyway let's see who's going to compete in the game Finding. Geehee. **


	29. Chapter 29

Luna P.O.V

'Fairy Tail B team, Luna Wolf!' Mato yelled and the guys were drooling which made me weird. Then Natsu came next to me.

'Fairy Tail A team Natsu!' Mato yelled. Then the rest came Sting, Toby, Eve, Millianna, and Bacchus (since War Cry was too sick to go in the games). We waited for the rules of the game.

'Good luck Luna.' Natsu said to me.

'Thanks, good luck to you too.' I said back to him. Then Mato came on the screen.

'Finding, the game that you find people and get their object.' Mato said.

'Rule 1) if your object is taken you're out. 2) Use magic. 3) Last one will get a golden ticket for their team which allows them to get out of the battle part and in first place of the battle part.' Mato yelled making all the people cheer. People got different objects: I got a ring, Natsu got a necklace, Sting got a bracelet, Toby got a shirt, Eve got a watch, Millianna got earrings, and Bacchus got a cup.

'Hey where's the beer?' He asked making us but Sting laugh. Then the stadium started to become a huge city and we all got separated. Also there were people all around us but there were fake but talking and moving; plus with our challengers scent so dragon slayers and me couldn't cheat. I wandered around and decided to take off my hoodie to avoid getting caught. I decided to go on the roofs then I saw Toby.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled and Toby got beaten by a dirt wolf. I grabbed the shirt and put it on the bag the mascot gave us.

'Toby is out of the game by Luna!' Mato yelled. Then I continued to do it until I heard Mato again.

'Eve is out by Natsu!' Mato yelled making me smirk. I continued I found Millianna but Sting was around the corner so I hid.

'Millianna is out by Sting!' Mato yelled making me frown. I saw Sting go north so I went south and I saw Bacchus (just great). I frowned since I couldn't take him on until I saw Natsu.

'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!' Natsu yelled and Bacchus got hit; they fought for 30 minutes and Natsu won with one of his dragon slayer's secret art.

'Bacchus is out by Natsu. Luna, Natsu, and Sting are the only ones!' Mato yelled. Then the buildings started to collapse and I went back on the ground. I saw Sting and Natsu and they saw me.

'This is going to be easy with wolf girl.' Sting said. I put back on my hoodie and looked at them both. I saw Natsu wink at me and I smirked back his way.

'Fire Dragon's Roar!' Natsu yelled.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled and our two moves became a fire, stone, and dirt wolf that were as big as the stadium.

'Fairy Tail teams are having a team up!' Chapati Lola yelled. I set the wolf to get Sting and it attack Sting with a full blow but Sting didn't have a bruise.

'Natsu what you do the wolf does 10 times harder!' I yelled to Natsu.

'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!' Natsu yelled and the wolf did it and they both attack and sent Sting flying but with little bruises.

'White Dragon's Holy Breath!' Sting yelled and it hit me into the wall and covered me in bruises.

'I'm okay.' I said to Natsu and he smiled towards me.

'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!' Natsu yelled and the wolf did the same and blew Sting but he was still standing.

'White Dragon's Punch!' Sting yelled and came straight towards me. He punched me in the stomach and sent me flying and I landed with a thud. I got up and it hurt everywhere in my body.

'Come on Luna!' Cobra and Fairy Tail yelled. I smiled and I knew I had to be serious.

'Wolf Magic: Alpha Wolf!' I yelled. I turned into the alpha and I had full control of my body.

'Holy Ray!' Sting yelled and it aimed at me but I stood still.

'Luna!' Natsu yelled but I just smirked at him. I stopped it with my hand and looked at Sting who was shock.

'Holy Ray Wolf!' I yelled and the magic turned into a gigantic wolf. I made the original one and the new one into one.

'Wolf of light!' I yelled and into was one with fire and the holy ray. I smirked at Natsu.

'Unison Raid!' We yelled.

'Wolf and Fire Dragon Howl!' We yelled and the wolf howled sending Sting flying and landing knocked out.

'Sting is out-kabo.' Mato said. I frowned at Natsu who shook his head.

'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!' Natsu yelled and hit me in the gut.

'Wolf Beam of light and fire!' I yelled and it hit Natsu but he ate the fire while the light left him little bruises.

'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!' Natsu yelled and hit me. I stood up in bruises and smiled his way.

'Wolf Alpha: Howl of the light!' I yelled and the leftover light it Natsu and sent him flying but he still stood up (my alpha self was gone for a while). We were both out of magic and we were tired. I looked at him and he looked at me. He lunged at me but I dodged it and we were hand fighting each other and getting weaker.

'Natsu come on!' Lucy yelled making Natsu smile.

'You can do it Luna.' Cobra yelled making me smile. I punch Natsu and he punched me back. I didn't want to use my katana since he didn't have a weapon. He kicked me and hit me into the wall. I got up and punched him into the wall. We both fell but got up because neither of us wanted to lose.

'Natsu it has to end.' I said to him.

'I know.' Natsu said. We both got up.

'Wolf magic: Create!' I yelled and made stone wolves.

'Fire Dragon's Roar!' Natsu yelled and my wolves attack Natsu and got him bruised while his attack sent me flying and landing in the wall. I saw him lying there and I was lying too but I got to get up. I got my sword and set it on the ground and I got up slowly and Natsu too but when we got up fully Natsu fell to the ground and me to my knees.

'Luna is the winner of Finding! Kabo.' Mato yelled and everyone cheered. I walked to Natsu who was trying to get up but was too tired. I helped him up and rested him on my shoulder.

'We are a great team.' I said smiling to him.

'Thanks, and you're powerful. Let's fight again' Natsu said making us both smile. We both walk to the infirmary and get healed by Wendy.

'Fairy Tail B team gets 10 points!' Mato yelled making me smile. I managed to see the fights.

'Good job Wolf girl we're in first place.' Gajeel said watching the battle. The battles were Orga vs. Jura, Jura won within 10 minutes; Ren vs. Risley, Risley won easily; Rocker vs. Erza, Erza won with one blow.

'Fairy Tail B is in first place, Fairy Tail A in second…' Mato said but I ignore the rest because I was happy with the results.

'Luna you were great!' Mirajane squealed to me.

'Luna you were defiantly Alpha!' Nikki yelled.

'Thanks now let's go to the water park something island!' I yelled and all the guilds cheered but Sabertooth. I stuck my tongue at Sting who was up. He tried to go my way but Orga stopped him. I left with the guilds and Cobra was proud of me and smiling. The Blue Pegasus boys were flirting with me Cobra got jealous and kicked them somewhere else. Gajeel and Levy went on the love slide together and I saw them kiss; Wendy is a good friend for casting that spell.

'I love you Cobra.' I said to him.

'I know but I hate guys flirting with you.' Cobra smirked towards me.

'You, Natsu, and Gajeel are all the same with protecting your girls.' I said and we saw Natsu hit the guys that were near Lucy. Gajeel was giving the death glare at the guys near Levy.

'Because we love you guys.' Cobra said making me smile. Then days after the competition were awesome and long. Then it was the final day Fairy Tail became one so I stood on the sidelines for a replacement. Also Master Mavis was watching and smiling since she had a plan.

'So Grandma what's the plan this time?' I asked her.

'The same but minus Rogue.' Mavis said making me smile. Fairy Tail won again this year and there was screaming, crying, and cheering. I sign up for the right guild and I beat Minerva in one battle leaving her humiliated but she deserves it from last year. I walked out of the bar all of Fairy Tail was in cheering. I rest on the bench outside of it and look at the stars. Cobra was doing a drinking contest inside and losing to Elfman this time. I walked around and decided to sit down by a tree and relax. I looked at the night sky and looked at the millions of starts. I saw Cobra who was a few miles away.

**AUTHOR: Sorry guys I had no ideas for the tournament so I skipped it. Sorry! Also Luna beat Natsu and Sting (kind of)! Plus Sabertooth's master is still the same because I really wanted Sting to fight. Geehee. **


	30. Chapter 30

Luna P.O.V

'Hey Cobra o-'I was about to say more until I felt intense pain from below. I looked down and saw a stone sword lunge below my breasts. I coughed up blood and the attacker pulled the sword back and I fell to the ground.

'I love you wolf girl. I don't get what you see in him.' the attacker said and I turned my head and saw Dai.

'Dai…' I said and he stuck the sword back. I scream and Cobra was racing my way.

Cobra P.O.V

I heard Luna scream in pain and ran to it. I saw Luna on the ground cover in a pool of blood.

'Luna!' I yelled and she just laid there still. I saw the sword in her back and I pull it out and carried her back to the inn.

'Help!' I yelled and all of Fairy Tail came out. Lucy had her hands to her face crying seeing Luna.

'Jet get Chelia!' Natsu yelled and Jet ran. Luna was on her bed and Wendy was healing her. Chelia came and her Wendy healed Luna half way until Wendy passed out.

'I can't do it alone!' Chelia yelled.

'I can help.' Allen said and I nodded my head. The both of them healed Luna for several hours since it was deep. I went in Luna's room and waited for her to wake up.

'Cobra, is Lucy awake?' Nikki asked coming in. I nodded my hand no and Luna began to move.

'Luna?' I said to her.

'Dai… did… this.' Luna mumbled through her sleep. I walked out the room and pound a hole in the hallway. Natsu came upstairs and looked at me.

'What's wrong Cobra?' Natsu asked.

'Dai… he did this to Luna.' I answered.

'What! We need to get even. Whoevers mess with one of us mess with all of us.' Natsu said making me smile.

'I know but we don't know where he is.' I said.

'But…Luna might.' Natsu said making me hit another wall.

'Okay but I'm not sure of this.' I said.

'Whatever but he messed with one us.' Natsu yelled.

Nikki P.O.V

I saw Luna who was sleeping peacefully and she screams. I nudged her until something blew me from her.

'HELP!' Luna yelled and I try to come back to her but a force is not letting me.

'Luna!' Cobra yelled through the door and I went to it but it was lock.

'Foolish child stop that.' Someone said and I turned around and saw Zeref. I screamed. I see Luna wake up and look at Zeref.

'Thanks for invading my dreams Nee-san!' Luna yelled at Zeref making me confuse.

'Luna?' I questioned.

'Oh… Zeref is my ancestor Nikki.' Luna said making me faint.

Luna P.O.V

Nikki fainted making Zeref laugh. 'I should visit more often.' Zeref said though his laughing.

'Yeah… why are you here?' I asked.

'Oh… magic. You need a tougher one since yours is too weak.' Zeref said.

'What kind of magic?' I asked.

'Death Magic and Living Magic.' Zeref said smiling.

'What!' I yelled and heard Cobra trying to open the door.

'Yeah since you almost died. I care a lot about you so I want you to be powerful like me or… Mavis.' He whispered the last part.

'So you're telling me I have to master Death Magic and Fairy's Magic, which Mavis's uses.' I said which made him nod.

'Okay so I'm getting two powerful magic.' I said.

'Yeah and this won't take this long.' Zeref said smiling.

'Okay what do you need to do?' I asked.

'Well one thing. I need you to agree to accept the truth for me to do it.' Zeref said.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'You're going to hate me.' Zeref said.

'Tell me Nee-san!' I yelled to him.

'I'm your father…' Zeref said frowning.

'What…' I said.

'You were born the time Mavis was a princess so around 200 years or later; with Mavis as your mom.' Zeref said making me hold my hands up to my mouth. Mavis as a princess but I decided not to mention it.

'But… I'm around your age?' I asked.

'No… Mavis used Fairy Sphere on you so you can have a happier life. If you were born in that time period either of our people would kill you. I'm sorry but I gave you to Bickslow parents since they seemed nice. I left you on your birthday at their house. I watched you over all these years.' Zeref said making me cry and jump in his arms.

'I love you still father.' I whispered to him making him cry.

'Since I saw you I couldn't control myself. When I remember I hated myself Luna.' Zeref said.

'Is my name really Luna?' I asked him.

'Yes since you were born under the moon and you loved the night.' Zeref said.

'But what about my hair color?' I asked.

'I dyed it to hair your true identity as the princess of the lost cities.' Zeref said making me cry.

'I love you.' I whispered and he hugged me and his magic surrounds us.

'Now it's your time to learn this magic.' Zeref said and his magic goes towards me and it hurts learning and after 5 minutes of torture it stops.

'Did I master it?' I asked.

'Yes and you can use it anytime.' Zeref said.

'Father does that means I'm immortal?' I whispered.

'No, Mavis didn't want you to suffer what I had so she sacrificed her life to you but died after she got the second master.' Zeref said.

'Bye father.' I said making Zeref smile.

'Also you aren't Bickslow's sister. The history was the stuff I made up so you couldn't find the real answer.' Zeref said.

'Okay and what was my true hair color?' I asked.

'Black as the night. Do you wish to be it to be like that again?' Zeref asked but I nodded my head no.

'My eye color?' I asked.

'The same making you unique.' Zeref smiled and the room became black and turned back. Zeref was gone and Cobra burst through the door.

'Luna are you alright?' Cobra asked looking at me.

''No but I got to learn history about myself.' I said making him confuse.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Get my crew and Natsu's team; plus Bickslow and Master.' I said and when they came I explained everything to them.

'So you aren't my sister.' Bickslow said; I got up and hugged him.

'You will always be my big brother Bickslow.' I said and he hugged me back. While everyone was talking about it, I went to see Mavis who was in her "room".

'You can come in.' Mavis said.

'Mom.' I said making Mavis look at me crying while I smiled her way.

'Who told you?' Mavis asked.

'Zeref, since he had enough secrets and he taught me his magic.' I said while I was sitting next to her.

'Do you hate us?' Mavis asked.

'No, I love you both for protecting me.' I said making her smile.

'I missed you and the first time I saw you made me cry in the inside.' Mavis said making me hug her.

'Mom, no more secrets.' I said making us both laugh.

'So you came to learn my magic?' Mavis asked.

'Yeah.' I said.

'Okay, but I can only teach you Fairy Glitter, Fairy Sphere, Fairy Law, and Fairy Heal.' Mavis said.

'When does the teaching start?' I asked.

'Right now.' Mavis said making me smile. She touched my head and it was like a blast of energy and I learned the spells.

'Thanks Mom for the lesson.' I said and left the room. The next day we returned to Fairy Tail.

**AUTHOR: Well that's the end of Luna of Fairy Tail. Don't worry it's coming back but instead the name Zeref's Daughter!- Sequel to Luna of Fairy Tail. See you next time! Geehee. **


	31. PLEASE READ FOR INFO

Hey guys Luna of Fairy Tail ended last chapter! The sequel's name is Zeref's daughter!

What's going to come-

Fighting

New people and a lot more partying! See you next time! Geehee.


End file.
